Magic Soul
by Sassbrat
Summary: Wally doesn't believe in magic but what if he was really a descendant of two of the most powerful magic users known in history and what if there was also more to Wally than everyone thought. summary stinks please read the story. Co-written with Malaizjan DeJesus
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. I hope that you like this story._

Chapter 1

Wally's eyes went big as he heard read his mother's journal that he had found when he was cleaning the attic in a bunch of boxes that was given to him when his mother died. The red head knew that his mother had secrets about her life as she rarely talked about her side of the family but Wally never thought that it would be this whopper of a secret.

Wally put the journal back down in the cardboard box and stood up and walked away. He didn't want to believe what he had read about his mother but he knew that his mother would never lie to him even in death.

The young speedster thought back to when he first asked Mary West about her side of the family. All she told the 8 year old red head was that her family had a unique way of living and even though they weren't evil or bad his mom still wanted to protect him. Now Wally understood why his mom kept her family a secret from him.

Wally's mother's family was related to the Lords of Order and Chaos which explained why his mother wanted to keep him safe.

The 16 year old shuddered at the thought of being related to Klarion. It was just not possible that he was related to the horned haired brat. But as he thought about him mother and how when she was alive he always felt safe from his father but when she died that feeling went away somewhat but never fully disappeared. Wally had chalked the feeling of always being protected by something or someone.

From what Wally knew of Magic not that he believed that it was real during his time inside the Helmet of Fate and talking to Kent Nelson he found of the sometimes even when someone who was had magic in their blood dies they would still look out for their loved ones by casting a spell on them that would protect them from harm.

Wally refused to believe that his mother was magic but there were a lot of strange things that happened when Mary West was alive. Things that logic couldn't explain.

As much as he wanted to tell his uncle about what he found Wally knew that Barry would never understand what he felt about his mother and if she really was magic.

Wally decided that he would dwell on the subject later as he was needed at the mountain in five minutes for training. As Wally was leaving the attic he could have sworn that he saw a shadow of a figure in the window.

"Come on West you're just imaging things." Wally told himself as he climbed out of the attic unaware that he was being followed by said shadow.

Four minutes later Wally reached the Zeta Tubes and was about to activate them when something grabbed him and pulled him into a strange portal. Wally didn't even have time to yell before he was grabbed.

Luckily for Wally his uncle had been walking back from work when he saw his nephew be grabbed by a woman in a mask and wearing a strange outfit that reminded him of something out of the middle ages. Barry had seen the woman before a long time ago from a distance at his sister in law's funeral. The older speedster knew of Mary West's past even if he didn't believe in what her family was but he respected it.

Barry knew just who that woman was and also knew that Wally wasn't in any danger. In fact something really big must be going to happen if Wally's grandmother would kidnap him in broad daylight so there was really nothing to worry about but knowing the paranoid Bats every member of the League and Young Justice would know about Wally's kidnapping and would start a search for the young speedster.

Barry let out a groan at the headache that was going to be coming on when the teens found out that Wally had been kidnapped and that he had Magic coursing in his veins and not just any magic but some of the strongest most powerful magic to ever exist.

Mary West had told Barry about just what she was and who her parents were and that if anything ever happened to her that he was to take care of Wally and teach him the way of science so that he would safe from the others that wished to hurt him or use him.

Barry wasn't a religious man but at the moment he was praying to whatever Gods that were out there to protect him as he went to the Mountain for a meeting and a serious grilling. Part of him wished that he was with Wally where ever he was but only those that had magic in their blood were allowed to go where Wally was being taken.

Barry took a deep breath and activated the Zeta Tube and transported to MT. Justice praying that he wouldn't be bombarded with questions that he couldn't answer.

Flash was wrong about not being asked questions as M'gann rushed straight to him to with tears in her eyes. Flash mentally cursed to himself as he had forgotten that the young Martian could tell if a teammate was in danger.

"Flash what happened to Wally!" M'gann asked through her sobs.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked faking ignorance.

"I was talking to Wally via my mind link when I heard his scream and yell that someone had grabbed him." M'gann replied.

"M'gann you need to calm down and breath." Conner told his girlfriend who was starting to hyperventilate.

"But Wally's in danger!" She screamed.

"Actually Wally is safe. The woman that grabbed him was his grandmother via his mother and before you say anything Wally's grandmother is a bit of pain and nonconformist that likes to surprise people." Flash told the team.

"You have met this woman Flash?" Kaldur asked.

"Once at Wally's mother's funeral. She is a little weird but not dangerous to anyone." Flash replied feeling Batman's eyes on him.

"Flash what are you not telling us about this woman?" The Dark Knight asked his voice never leaving the slightly dark tone.

Flash knew that he would have to stay just who Wally's grandmother really was when he was saved by a bright light and two figures coming out of the light.

One of them was Wally and the other one was the woman that had taken Wally.

"Stand down everyone." Flash ordered as he saw everyone but him get into a defense position. He could feel the headache coming on.

Everyone had a strange look on their faces but listened anyway.

Aquaman knew straight away just who Wally's grandmother was and was shocked that Wally was even related to someone like her.

Wally's grandmother was know other than Morgan Le Faye and if Aquaman was right than Wally was also the grandchild of The greatest wizard that ever lived and that was none other than Merlin. Wally was a descendant of magic in its purest form. Wally West could possibly be magic and not even realize it. This were about to get very interesting from here on out.

_Next chapter everyone finds out just what and who Wally is and gets headaches._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

Reviews would be great.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone for the alerts, reviews and favs. Nex gets credit for the idea of the Dr. Fate idea. _

Chapter 2

Kaldur looked at the strange look on his King's face in confusion. Just who was this woman and what did she have to do with Wally?

"Long time no see Flash." The Woman said to the older speedster who she knew was biting back a groan. Even though her grandchild's guardian was a man of science she still respected the man for taking in a child that was not his by blood and raising the child as his own. Also she loved to tease the man.

"Hello Morgan and it has been a long time since we last seen each other." The Scarlet speedster replied nicely. Sure he like Morgan but he was a man of science and had raised Wally in the way of science. So he knew that he was in for a major butt chewing by the sorceress.

Several gasps were heard from the crowd. The loudest coming form Zatara and his daughter Zatanna. Flash knew that they were part of the magic world and would know of Morgan Le Faye.

"The Morgan Le Faye of Camelot?" Kaldur asked trying to keep his shock from showing. The Atlantican had grown up hearing stories of the great sorceress since he could remember. Never did he think that he would actually see or meet Morgan in person or that one of his teammates was related to her.

"Yes." Morgan replied with a smile. "You must be Kaldur'ahm or Aqualad as my grandchild had told me."

"What are you doing Baywatch telling strangers who we are!" Artemis yelled as she went up to whack Wally over the head only to have a hand stop her from doing that.

"My advice for you young archer is do NOT ever in my presence try to hurt my grandchild. Do I make my self clear?" Morgan growled at the archer who was sweating bullets.

"Yes Ma'am." Artemis replied a little shaky as she took several steps back. Apparently this woman was just like the Flash when it came to Wally's care.

"This is just not making sense at all." Someone from the background said. "How can Wally be related to Morgan Le Faye when he is a child of science and doesn't believe in magic?"

Flash really could feel the headache coming on now. Why oh why did Morgan have to show up now?

"I believe that Flash was about to tell you that I am Wally's mother's mother and before you say anything about Wally being a child of science I had my daughter raise Wally in the ways of science to protect him from those that would want to hurt him or kill him." The medieval dressed woman told the group of heroes.

"Believe me I'm just as shocked as you are about this." Wally told his friends as he sent a slight glare at his Grandmother. "I was looking through some of my mother's things when I found her journal and read a bit only to find out that she was a sorceress which was strange for me understand since she supported my interest in science and I read that she did that to protect me."

"But why did your so called Grandmother kidnap you?" Robin asked eying the woman in the mask suspiciously.

"I was merely trying to get to know my grandchild as the last time I saw Wally was at my daughter's funeral 8 years ago." Morgan replied.

"I just can't believe that Wally has magic in his blood and that he didn't know about it." Artemis said a little upset. "What other secrets do you have that you are hiding from us? That's you are a girl or something?"

Artemis looked at Wally who lowered his head in shame and she knew the reason. "Oh My God! Wally I was just joking. You really are a girl aren't you?" The female archer exclaimed.

Wally raised his or should you say her head to look at her team as she heard Flash groan loudly. She was hoping that the team would never find out that the truth about her. Wally had her reasons why she pretended to be a guy and most of it was do to crime fighting and a very over protective mentor and uncle.

Just as Wally was about to be bombarded with questions Morgan stepped in to save her grandchild. "Before you pass judgment on your teammate learn the reason why she did what she did." The medieval sorceress told the heroes present.

Most of the League knew that there was something off about Wally but they never thought that he was a she but then again Flash was so very protective of Wally to the point that he almost didn't let Wally join Young Justice.

Robin figured that the reason why Wally pretended to be a boy was probably because of her past with her father which he and Batman were most likely the only ones that knew the reason why Flash was so protective.

Kaldur could see how uncomfortable Wally was getting with the looks and decided to rescue his teammate.

"Perhaps we should wait for when Wally is ready to tell us the reason why she did what she did as I believe right now things are a little hectic and we should take into consideration how Wally is dealing with the idea that she had magic." The gilled superhero said hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"You are right Kaldur. Perhaps this discussion should wait until later." Aquaman said.

"One question if Wally is a descendent of two of the most powerful magic users in history than why did Dr. Fate release her when she put the helmet on when we were fighting Klarion?" Conner asked still confused about the whole thing.

Morgan smiled slightly evilly that reminded everyone of Klarion. "Because I warned that egotistical, vain, conceited, pompous, stuck-up narcissist that if he ever took someone of my line as his host there would be hell to pay." Morgan replied with slight malicious in her voice showing what she thought and Dr. Fate and scaring everyone in the room. "Also Wally wasn't aware of her magic at the time."

Everyone had the same thought at the same time and that was never mess with Wally if you didn't to be in serious pain or worse.

"As I have said perhaps we should discuss this later as I have a feeling that everyone is getting a headache with all the information that we are receiving." Aquaman said again as he rubbed his temples and he could see everyone else doing the same thing.

"I agree with Aquaman on this matter. We will talk more later after the headache are gone." Morgan said and grabbed Wally by the shoulder and motioned for Flash to follow her into one of the rooms that was somewhat soundproof.

The Adult superheros had a feeling judging from the look on Morgan and Flash's faces there was going to be a lot of yelling from both sides and poor Wally was stuck in the middle.

_Next chapter more is revealed about Wally's heritage and the reason why she disguised herself as boy._

_You can tell that MOrgan doesn't like Dr. Fate very much._

Ideas are welcomed anytime as well as a female name for Wally. The name should reflect Wally's personally or heritage in some way if any one has any ideas.

Reviews would be wonderful as well. Thanks and peace out for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who gave ideas and names for Wally and helped me on my writing. Quick note Morgan is evil in this story but not evil enough to hurt her granddaughter and make her evil. Mordred will NOT be appearing in this story as of this moment._

Chapter 3

"Anybody confused as much as I am?" Conner asked breaking the silence that had come about the room.

"A little bit." The reply came from most of the adults and teens.

"Wally has magic in her blood?" Artemis said not believing that her teammate who was so dead set that magic wasn't real was actually the grandchild of Morgan Le Faye who was known for being one of the most evil people in the history of the world and Merlin the most powerful Magician in the world and loyal court Sorcerer to King Arthur of Camelot.

"I just can't believe this!" Zatara said out loud. As a magic user he had learn about Morgan and Merlin since he was a child and knew that the two of them had a child that would live longer than most humans but he never thought that the Sorcerer and Sorceress's grandchild was if fact one of his daughter's friends and a child of science at that.

The group of heroes continued to talk about Wally being magic for a while until Flash, Morgan and Wally came out of the room. Flash was looking a little upset and slightly pale.

"I have a question Morgan." Zatara said as he looked at the ageless sorceress. "Those of us in the magic world know that you are evil in your ways but what are you going to do with Wally since it is obvious that she will not turn to the side of evil?"

Morgan looked that the Magician with a smirk. "It is simple my friend. While Wally does has some of the most powerful magic in her veins I will not be turning her evil like me. Her Grandfather and I will be teaching her the both ways of her heritage."

Wally looked at her so called Grandmother with a glare. The young speedster had no intention of learning magic as it didn't exist.

"What makes you think that I want to learn something that doesn't exist?" Wally pointed out with her arms over her chest.

"Magic is in your blood Wally. It is a part of who you are." Morgan replied to her grandchild.

"Magic does NOT exist!" Wally replied loudly.

"Wally you use magic to hide your gender." Artemis said thinking that Wally was using some sort of spell to hide her gender.

Wally looked at the blond archer with a cold hard stare that mad Artemis's blood freeze. "Artemis I do NOT us magic to hide my gender at all. What I use are tape and a vest not magic as like I said magic is not real." The red head replied.

Morgan let out a sigh as she looked at her grandchild knowing that the next few weeks of training were going to be very hard on both of them.

"Believe what you want my dear but not everything can be explained with science and whether you like it or not you are coming with me for training." The Medieval Sorceress said a she reach over and grabbed her granddaughter and dragged her kicking and screaming toward a portal that she had opened.

Kaldur was the first person to react seeing his friend taken by someone who was known for being evil in nature but was stopped by Flash.

"Don't worry about her. Morgan won't hurt Wally. Morgan and I decided that it would be best for Wally to at least learn about her heritage a little." Flash told the young Atlantian as he watched his niece fight her grandmother tooth and nail as they two females disappeared into the portal leaving a group of very confused teenagers and adults.

A few minutes of silence passed before Artemis said something.

"What the hell is going on and why was Wally pretending to be a boy when she is a girl?" The Female archer yelled out and turned to Flash who was trying to sneak away from the group.

Flash knew that he had been caught and knew that he would have to explain a lot of things that he really didn't want to explain.

"Why doesn't everyone sit down as this is going to be a very long story?" The Fastest man alive said as he headed for the living room followed by everyone in the room.

Once everyone was seated Artemis once again asked what the hell was going on.

Flash begin by telling them that he knew from the beginning just who his niece's maternal Grandparents and what they had asked their daughter to do because of the Order of Chaos was after Wally because of her powers that were kept dormant for her protection.

"When I first met Wally she was only four and I knew that something was different about the kid, something strange. It wasn't until I came over one day when Wally was about 7 was when I realized just what the strange feeling I was getting from Wally was." Flash said as he took a breath before continuing his story. "I had already had developed a relationship with Wally who had seen me as her uncle for about a year at that time so it was no surprise for me to drop by and take Wally out for the day. Well that day was one that I would never forget as it was the day that I found out about my sister in law being a witch."

"Mary was making lunch for her and Wally and she didn't even notice that I was in the room when she used her powers to make something move from the counter to the sink. I don't remember what I did to make Mary notice that I was in the room but she must have thought that I was an intruder and using her magic threw several large knifes at me. If it wasn't for my super speed I would have a Flash kebab."

Flash told everyone in the room how he found out about Mary having powers and almost killing him.

"After Mary calmed down and I stopped having a heart attack we sat down and she explained who she was and that she knew all along that I was The Flash which was one of the reasons why she let me hang out with Wally so much. She trusted me with her daughter who was starting to show her powers and let me tell you a 7 year old with magic powers was not a good thing." Flash said as his mind drifted back to when Wally powers had first developed and like her mother almost killed him with her toys.

"But how did you get custody of Wally and know of Morgan?" M'gann asked.

"How I got custody of Wally is something that she will have to tell you when she is ready for if I told you than I would be breaking her trust in me." Flash explained knowing that Wally wasn't ready to tell her team about her life, although the older speedster had a feeling that the Bat family knew the reason why he had custody of his niece.

"As for meeting Morgan, I met her at Mary West's funeral. She was off in the distance and for some strange reason she wouldn't stop looking at Wally but I didn't get evil feeling coming from her. After the funeral and my wife had taken Wally back to the car I approached Morgan with the intent of finding out what she was doing at the funeral. Imagine my surprise when I found out that she was Mary's mother and a magic user. We talked for a few moments and she explained to me that she wanted her granddaughter to be safe that even though she could have gotten custody she wanted Wally to be raised away from the magic world." Flash finished.

"That explains some of our questions about Wally but why hide her gender?" Artemis asked again. She was curious about her ginger haired teammate.

"One reason is because of her home life and the other is because of me." Flash replied getting strange looks from the teens but not from the adults.

Flash smiled at the faces. "Let me put it in the easiest way I can. Zatara has nothing on me when it comes to protecting our daughter which is what I consider Wally to be." Flash replied grinning.

Kaldur understood as he knew from what Wally had told him about her mentor was that Flash was insanely protective of her. He also understood that Wally sometimes could get herself into trouble and it was known that the males of the team tended to be safer than the girls when it came to missions.

"So what are we going to do with a speedster that doesn't want anything to do with magic?" Conner asked.

"My guess is that Morgan will probably teach her basic spells and ones that she came use to protect herself and her friends. Other than that one time when I was over and she threw her toys at me I haven't seen her use any magic. Although that was the time her mother and myself got her interested on science so it could be possible that the magic retreated into a corner of her mind." Flash said.

"SO basically what you're saying that Wally always had the ability to do magic it was just repressed to protect her?" Robin said getting a nod from Flash.

"But why would Morgan come for Wally now?" M'gann asked.

"She told me that Klarion has been searching for Merlin's heir for quite some time and since it was the Order of Chaos that was after Wally in the first place Morgan thought it would time for Wally to learn some magic. Which knowing my niece's beliefs it's going to chaotic." Flash told M'gann with a smile.

"I think that is enough for now. We all have had a tough day and I would like for you to get some sleep as you have a full day of training to do tomorrow." Batman told the teens who all gave groans.

_Next chapter Wally begins her trains much to her dismay and we learn what Wally's real name is._

_**Ideas are welcomed any time.**_

_**Reviews would great as well. Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to EVERYONE who helped me with ideas and names. It was so hard to choose a name from all the names that you gave me. I like the name Avenable for some reason so I choose that name. so thank you very much to Sirensoundwave for the name and legend behind the name with is in the story. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was working on my other Story HEALING and was working on the next chapter when my computer crashed making me lose everything._

Chapter 4

Wally Growled as she was forced to follow her so called grandmother to some strange place in a so called another dimension. There had to be a logical explanation for what was going on. It wasn't that Wally didn't believe in magic, she respected Zatara and his belief on magic but she was a child of science. Now she was being dragged to some far off place by some crazy lady that claimed to be her grandmother. Weren't grandmothers supposed to be old and have winkles?

"Child, do not think that way." Morgan snapped at her grandchild as they arrived at some strange castle in the middle of nowhere.

"Why am I here?" Wally asked as she sent a annoyed glare at Morgan.

"This is where you will learn to harness your magic powers. I learned how to harness my magic here as well as your Grandfather did as well." The Immortal Sorceress replied as she place her hand over her a brick. The brick started to glow and then like magic a door appeared out of thin air.

"What's to learn? You seem to forget that I don't believe in magic." Wally replied as she followed her grandmother into the castle even though she didn't know why.

"Wally, dear you do not have become a sorceress but you will learn about who you are. You owe it to your mother to at least make an attempt to learn your roots and you will also get to know who she was as well." Morgan replied with a sigh. Getting her granddaughter to come to grips with her heritage was going to be a pain.

Wally looked at Morgan with another glare. Morgan was right about her wanting to know who her mother really was. Maybe she could forgo a little bit of her beliefs if it would let her know about her mother more.

"You have a point in the fact that I want to know about my mother since I really don't much about her. But please understand that I have no intentions of forgetting my beliefs about Science." Wally told Morgan.

Morgan gave Wally a soft smile. "My dear I have no right to make you give up what you have been raised with. I just don't want you to forget your roots on your mother's side." Morgan told Wally.

"Just one Question though. If you keep watch on my all my life then you know what my real name is?" Wally asked.

"Of course! I was the one who named you Avenable. I named you after a girl who challenged traditions during your grandfather's and my time by disguising herself as a boy to become a squire." Morgan told Wally. "I wanted your name to represent who you were going to be in life as I had a vision that you would disguise yourself as boy for some reason."

Wally looked at her grandmother. Over the years she had cursed her name but now she knew why she was called what she was called was based on vision that her grandmother had when she was born.

"I will tell you more when the time is right but for now let us begin with the simple magic." Morgan told Wally who looked like she wanted to be somewhere else.

Several hours later and three walls crashing down due to something going wrong with the incantation Wally had somewhat managed to get a simple fireball spell right. The only thing that went wrong was the fireball came out very tiny and not good at scaring villains away.

"Well it's a start." Morgan said as she did an water spell to put out the fire in one of the walls. The medieval sorceress knew that the only reasons why Wally's magic wasn't working right was still her belief that Magic wasn't real.

"I don't thing I can do this. I belong into the world of science." Wally replied as she took a breather by sitting on one of the stone chairs and taking a sip of water from her bottle of water.

"Aven, even I was a beginner at one time. It just takes time and patience which is something that you ill work on in time. Also I am not saying that you have to give up the way that you were raised. But just keep your mind open about everything." Morgan told her grandchild.

"But why wasn't I taught magic when I was younger? I know that it was to protect me from someone but whom?" Wally asked.

Morgan looked at Wally who she was going to call Aven from now on. "I wanted you to have a chance at a normal life and not be force to live in fear on losing your life. I asked your mother to not teach you magic until you were old enough to understand and protect yourself. Never did I think that your mother would die when you were so young. I was coming to get you on the day of your mother's funeral but when I saw the way you clung onto Barry's neck when your mother's casket was placed in the ground I knew that you would be safer with a non-magic user than myself. So when your aunt came to take you to the car I decided to make myself known to your uncle and we had a talk about what would be best for you. We decided that it would be best if you stayed with Barry and learn the ways of science. So now that you are older and able to protect yourself and are strong enough to learn about magic I thought it would be best to train you. The one that has been after our family for centuries is unknown to us even after all these years. All I know is that he is a powerful sorcerer that wants to kill us. Why I have no idea." Morgan told Wally who listened with curious intentions.

Wally was starting to understand why her mother and grandmother did what they did and why Morgan left her with her Uncle. She did owe to her mother who would do anything to her to not forget where her roots lay.

"Morgan I will make you a promise. I will try my best in learn magic if you agree to let me teach you about science. The spells that I want to learn are ones that I can use to protect my friends and use with my superspeed." Wally said giving her grandmother a smile.

Morgan returned the smile thankful that her grandchild was open to learn magic.

"Come my dear Aven, we have much to learn in such a short time." Morgan said as she offered her hand to Wally who took it. The two females disappeared into the castle to talk about more spells and family. They were completely unaware that someone was watching them from afar, Someone evil and dangerous.

_Next Chapter Wally returns to the team with new skills that give Zatara a run for his money. Also the reason why Wally hides her gender is revealed._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well. Thank you very much


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all the reviews and alert and to those who have been willing to put up with me on taking so long to get this chapter done. I am sorry that the chapter has deviated from what the last chapter said. That will happen sometimes. _

Chapter 5

Wally was known for not being a violent person but at the moment she was about ready to kill her grandmother. The reason why the young speedster wanted to murder the powerful sorceress was very simple. Morgan Le Faye had put her into a Medieval/modern style dress. Which again was something that the young speedster/sorceress in training was not happy about.

"Why do I have to wear this thing?" Wally asked as she fidgeted in the dress which was a mix of blue, red and a little yellow.

"Because my dear you are going to be meeting with some of the most powerful magic users in existence and I want you to look your best." Morgan replied not looking at her angry Granddaughter as they came to a door in the building that they were in.

"Morgan, you do realize that I am a tomboy and the only time I was ever in a dress was when I was a baby." Wally said to her grandmother.

Morgan just ignored her granddaughter's ranting as they walked through a maze of bushes. It was several more minutes before the two reached a building that looked like it was about to fall down any moment.

"Oh don't give me that look Aven. Remember that Magic can be deceiving." Morgan told Wally who had a strange look on her face when they reached the building.

"Yeah right." Wally replied only to have her words thrown back at her when the door opened to reveal a room filled with several members that Wally had remembered seeing when she was the host of the Helmet of Fate.

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" A familiar screeching male voice yelled out followed by a screeching meow.

Wally bit back a groan as she knew just who that voice belonged to and was wondering why said person was here.

"Ah Klarion how nice to see you too." Morgan said as she pinned a glare at the witch boy. "To answer your question this child is my Granddaughter who has been living in the mortal realm for some time."

Klarion walked over to Wally and glared at her as if to intimidate her which was not going to happen.

Wally responded by pinning a glare at the witchling. If Klarion though that he could intimidate her then he would have to work harder to scare her.

Teekl let out a meow causing Klarion to look down at his pet/familiar with shocked expression on his face.

"WHAT do you mean she smells like one of those do-gooder heroes?" The Witchling yelled out.

Wally let out a groan and prepared for the loud shrieking that would be coming from the annoying witch boy.

"I strongly suggest that you stop your shrieking this instant before I remove your vocal cords." Morgan said her voice sharp and to the point.

Klarion took several steps back in fear of the sorceress. Morgan was now known for violence but she didn't get to be one of the most powerful magic users in history by being pushover.

"And to answer your question about why she reminds you of one of the heroes that you fought just a short time ago is really very simple. Aven is a member of the superhero team known as Young Justice." Morgan explained ignoring the glare that Wally was giving her.

"_WHAT!" _

Wally let out a loud groan knowing that it was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile at Mount Justice.

Artemis was still trying to come to terms that her speedy teammate who refused to believe that magic was real was actually in real life the granddaughter of one of the most powerful users of magic in history. But that wasn't what got the blond archer thinking. What got her thinking was the reason why Wally had hid her true gender from everyone. Artemis knew that Wally hiding her gender may have had something to do with her mentor who didn't hide the fact that he was protective of her and it was a known fact that boys were safer than girls. Artemis also knew that there was also more to the reason why Wally hid her gender and she was going to find out why.

"That may not be a good idea Blondie." Flash's voice said from behind her causing her to jump a few feet in the air.

"What's not a good idea?" The young archer asked as soon as she got her breathing under control.

"Trying to find out why Wally disguised herself as a boy." Flash said in a matter of fact voice.

Artemis looked at the older speedster in shock. How did he know what she was thinking about?

"Everyone on the team is thinking the same thing." Flash told the archer. "Look Artie, you have to let Wally tell you why she hid her gender from you on her own time. If you force her you could lose your friendship with her."

"Was part of of it because of boys being safer than girls in battle?" Artemis asked.

Flash gave Artemis a smile before speaking. "That is part of the reason. I knew that I didn't have to worry about the Rogues hurting her as they know that Kid Flash is a girl thanks to Pied Piper being gay and immediately knowing that Wally was a girl just by looking at her. But I have a villain that is a speedster like me but only evil. Zoom wouldn't hesitant to kill Wally be no matter what gender she is. Also another reason is the missions she goes on with the team. I can at least know that she is somewhat safe as disguised as a boy." Flash told the archer with a sigh. He didn't have the right to tell her the main reason Wally was pretending to be a boy.

It was a known fact that the Flash's villains were not as evil as most of the other heroes villains. Heck Artemis remembered that Wally would always go down to the Mental Hospital when she had time and play darts with Trickster. She also remembered Wally saying that when she needed help on her homework and Flash's wasn't around she would always go to the Rogues and they would help her.

"Wally, will tell you what you need to know when she is ready. So please don't push her into anything that she doesn't want to do or say." Flash told the female Archer.

Artemis nodded and was about to head into the living room when she heard the Zeta Tubes announce that Kid Flash had arrived.

What Artemis saw shocked her big time. Wally looked like she had been through the ringer but it was the dress that she was wearing that got the female archer's attention.

"What in the world are you wearing Baywatch?" Artemis asked trying not to laugh at her teammate but was quieted by a glare that could melt steel.

"Do NOT even start Artemis. I am not in the mood after having to deal with that brat of a witchling they call Klarion screeching my ears off when he found out just who I was after my so called grandmother decided that I needed to look more like a lady and the sorceress that I am." Wally ranted as she headed towards her room shredding the dress along the way.

Artemis stood in place shocked at what the most cheerful person looking so deadly and serious. Something must have happened to cause Wally to act so mean like she was. Maybe Wally could use a friend at the moment and have to girl talk not that the archer was good at that but it was worth a shot.

_Next chapter Wally reveals what happened at the gathering and why she hid her gender._

Ideas are welcome anytime for anything.

Reviews would be wonderful as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to everyone for the input on who Wally should be paired with and it gave me so many ideas as to how in put the suggestions which I will try to do for everyone. _

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Chapter 6

Wally started digging through her closet in an effort to find some normal clothes that she could wear. She wanted to get out of that awful dress that Morgan had made her wear at the gathering. The speedster wanted nothing more than to burn the dress but Morgan had said that it had belonged to her mother and was passed down from mother to daughter for generations.

After looking for several minutes Wally finally found a set of jeans and a shirt that was clean. She really needed to do some laundry in the next day or two. Slipping the dress over her head and carefully placing it on the bed Wally slipped into the jeans and shirt. Just as she got the shirt on Wally heard a knock on her door.

"Wally, you in there?" Robin's voice was heard muffled through the door.

"Yeah. Just give me a second to get decent." Wally replied as she buttoned up the shirt and put on a pair of tennis shoes.

"You can come in." Wally yelled out as she hung the dress up in the closet.

The door opened and Robin walked in with a smile on his face.

"So I hear you met Klarion again?" Robin asked with a smirk on his face.

Wally glared at her best friend before speaking. "Klarion is nothing but a scared little boy when it came to Morgan." Wally replied before she noticed Robin's confused look on his face.

"Morgan can destroy Klarion with a single spell." Wally said with a smirk on her face. She remembered Klarion freaking out when he found out that she was Kid Flash and had defeated him.

"Wish I could have been there." Robin told his best friend.

"You wouldn't have had any fun. Bunch of old geezers with nothing better to do than make trouble." Wally said laughing.

Robin joined in on the laughing for a moment before he stopped and looked at his best friend. He had always known there was something off about Wally when the Boy Wonder thought that Wally acted strange for a boy. Like the times when the team would come back from a mission and Wally would wait and be the last one to take a shower after everyone had gone to sleep. Now Robin knew why Wally acted that way as she was scared was that someone would walk in on her and find out her secret. How she and Flash managed to keep the secret of her gender away from him and Batman was a miracle.

"So you plan on telling the team about your little trip?" Robin asked as sat on his best friend's bed.

Robin got his answer in the form of a somewhat evil grin.

"You bet. I want them to know that Klarion is nothing but a whiny brat when it comes to Morgan." Wally replied.

Robin didn't want to ask what he was about to ask but knew that he had to. "Wally, the rest of the team asked me to ask you if you would be willing to tell us the reason why you pretended to be a boy. I told them that you would tell them when you were ready and not to force you." Robin told his friend.

Wally looked at her friend with a smile. She knew that she would have to tell the team someday as she could keep hiding her chest. M'gann, Artemis and Superboy were willing to reveal their secrets when the time called for it. So it was only fair that she do the same thing.

"Get everybody in the living room and contact Batman and Flash. I want them to be there when I tell them what happened." Wally told her best friend.

Robin smiled before he left the room to tell his teammates leaving Wally to get her thoughts together.

As soon as Robin left Wally sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands letting out a deep sigh. The speedster knew that she needed to tell her team what had happened to her as a child before Barry had gotten custody of her. Deep down she was scared at what her friends might think when they learned the truth.

Wally took a deep breath before she got off of her bed and head towards the living room where she saw that Batman and her uncle in his Flash uniform were waiting with her teammates.

"All right everyone I guess that most of you want to know why I hid my gender. Well one of the reasons was because of my uncle and when I started being Kid Flash but the main reason is because of my father." Wally told her teammates before she took a breath and continued. "My dad was not what you would call a model father. He would beat me and my mother all the time for no reason at all. Every night he would come home drunk and…" Wally couldn't finish the sentence as it brought back painful memories. Memories of her father hurting her in every way he could think of.

M'gann could feel the emotions radiating off her fellow red head and couldn't help but wonder what Wally's father had done to her to make her so scared. The Martian looked over to where Flash was standing and saw that he was clenching his hands into tight fists.

Artemis was the first one to break the silence and was brave enough to ask what needed to be asked. "Wally, what exactly did your father do to you?" Artemis had a feeling what had happened to her teammate but didn't dare say it out loud.

Wally looked at her friends as the tears came pouring down her face. She took a deep breath and knew that her friends deserved to know what happened to her. "Every night when my mother was at work up until she died and I was adopted by my uncle my father would come into my room and he would…" Once again Wally stopped not sure she could tell her friends what really happened to her. She was scared that they would treat her different because they would know her how badly she was hurt. But Wally knew that she had to tell her friends otherwise it would ruin their friendship.

So Once again Wally took a deep breath but this time she looked at her uncle who gave her a smile saying that everything would okay. She found the courage to say what she had to say with that smile.

"My father would touch me in a place that was inappropriate. He never did anything but touch me but I still felt dirty." Wally said finally finishing what she had hidden for so long.

Flash walked over to his niece and hugged her letting her know that he was there for her.

Everyone felt sick to their stomachs and M'gann ran to the bathroom and you could hear her vomiting up her lunch.

Everyone was shocked to find out that the most joyful and happiest of Young Justice was molested as a child and by her own father on top of that.

"Look guys I would really like it if you didn't treat me any different than you have been before since I'm over what happened to me with the help from my family and friends." Wally told her friends as she put on one of her bright smiles. Wally knew that her friends would pity her for a little bit but at least they knew the truth as to why she hid her gender.

Batman was about to say something to Wally when a portal appeared in the middle of the room causing both speedsters to let out a groan as they knew who it was.

"What do you mean that Bastard of a human hurt my granddaughter in such a fashion?" Came a loud powerful booming voice came from the portal.

Suddenly out stepped a man that looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties with jet black hair and stunning blue eyes that were full of anger.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Batman growl as he reached for a batarang noticing that the other heroes in the room stood battle ready. Everyone but Barry and Wally who looked more annoyed that surprised.

"You do KNOW that there is another way to get into the mountain without a portal and scaring everyone right?" Barry pointed out.

"What would be the fun in doing that Barry?" The man pointed out with a smile that was slightly evil but fun.

Flash just continued to glare at the man that everyone else figured was an magician and someone who loved to annoy Flash based on the look on the older speedster's face.

"What are you doing here Merlin?" Flash asked though gritted teeth.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought that I stop in and visit my Granddaughter when I overheard what that so called creature that my beloved child married did to her." Merlin growled out. "Where is he? Where is Rudy West?"

"In jail and in solitary confinement where scum like him belongs." Flash pointed out.

"Good. I hope the bastard rots in there." The man that was identified as Merlin said.

"What are you doing here Merlin and so help me if you are here to make me apologized to that brat Klarion I am going to scream." Wally growled out.

"Avenable, you almost killed him with that fire spell. Although I am curious as to why you didn't just attack Teekl since that blasted cat is the source of his powers." Merlin asked completely ignoring everyone in the room other than the two Flashes.

"I don't like Klarion and I am not about to attack a cat just because of its owner." Wally replied with a smile.

"Wally, what exactly did you do to Klarion?" Kaldur asked.

"I taught that brat a lesson he won't soon forget on the fact that you don't mess with me or my friends." Wally replied grinning evilly. "Do you want to know what I did to him?"

Wally got her reply with the nods and a chorus of several yeses.

_Next chapter Wally tells the team what she did to Klarion that's got her grandfather so upset and Merlin tries to set Wally up with a magician much to Wally displease and Barry's horror._

**Ideas are welcome anytime and I do need ideas as to what Wally could have done to Klarion and please remember that it involves a fire spell. Thanks**

**Reviews would be great as well. Thanks and peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews and ideas. IloveWally gets creidt for the idea of Barry going all protective of Wally and sirensoundwave get credit for their idea._

Chapter 7

Wally sat down on the couch as she began to tell her tell about what she did to Klarion when he found out that she was Morgan and Merlin's granddaughter.

Flashback

_"WHAT do you mean that she is Kid Flash?" Klarion shrieked._

_"What's the matter Klarion? Don't want to admit that you were beaten by someone who believes in science and not magic." Wally asked grinning ear to ear. She was going to enjoy tormenting the witch boy._

_Several laughs could be heard from older members of the group causing Klarion to turn red._

_"Why you!" Klarion yelled before throwing a few fire balls at Wally who used her super speed to dodge._

_"My soul may belong to science but you still can't hit me if you wanted to." Wally taunted._

_Klarion growled before he said something in a strange language. Suddenly a large fire ball that looked like a dragon was coming straight at Wally._

_Wally didn't have time to dodge but before the fire dragon hit her something strange happened. A large burst of energy appeared out of no where from Wally who had her hands out in from of her as if to block the fire dragon._

_The blast of energy headed straight for Klarion who was blasted into a wall and leaving an indent in the wall as he slid down._

_Wally's eyes went as wide as saucers at what just happened. Where in the world did that come from?_

_"Well it does appear that you do have some of your magic heritage in you." A man with Black Hair and stunning blue eyes said approaching Wally._

_"Nonono! This can't be happening. There is no way this could not be happening!" Wally yelled freaking out._

_"Oh but it is my darling Avenable. Your mother never showed her magic until her life was in danger." Morgan pointed out as she watched Felix Faust help Klarion up and into a chair and check out his injuries._

_"But I told you that I believe in science and not magic." Wally pointed out as she tried find some sort of logical explanation for what was happening but found none._

_"Aven my dear child, you can still believe in science and magic. No one is going to make you choose one or the other. But like I said I do what you to at least learn about your mother's heritage. You owe her that much." Morgan told Wally._

_Wally let out a sigh. Morgan was right about owing her mother. "Alright but do not expect me to be willing to learn magic." Wally replied._

_"Wouldn't dream of it Aven. Now let me introduce you to your grandfather." Morgan told Wally as the black haired blue eyed man from before came forward._

End Flashback.

"So in other words it was an accident that you blasted Klarion?" Robin asked.

"Yep. It looks like my powers are emotion driven like my mother's were." Wally Replied.

"Sweet." Robin said.

"Kinda but and I am sorry to bring this up M'gann but remember the mind exercise where Artemis 'died' in?" Wally asked knowing that no one would ever forget the that experience and that M'gann blamed herself for what had happened. Getting nods Wally continued what she was saying. "Well something like that could happen to me if I don't get the training I need. My power could do more harm than good."

"So what are you going to do?" Barry asked still not happy that his niece was learning magic but he knew that he couldn't keep her from who she was.

"Since it is summer break I am going to be spending a some time with Morgan and Merlin and the other magicians in learning my powers both good and bad." Wally told her uncle who she could tell was not happy with the idea but supported her 100% like he always did.

"Also maybe I can get hooked up with Klarion as he would make a perfect boyfriend for Aven." Merlin pointed out. He thought that the Witch Boy would make a perfect mate for his granddaughter since the two already knew each other.

Barry choked on a breath while Wally's eyes went wide. It took several moments before anyone said anything. When someone said anything it was in the form of yelling.

"NO WAY IN HELL IS MY NIECE GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT BRAT! DID YOU FORGET THAT THEY HATE EACH OTHER?" Barry yelled so loud that Connor covered his ears.

"Barry, look at it this way. They already know each other and her grandmother and I hated each other and at one point tried to kill each other. So it is nothing new to me." Merlin said unaware of the killing aura coming from the scarlet speedster and The Dark Knight.

"Merlin, I am only going to stay this once. I am not going anywhere near that spoiled brat. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. Plus he tried to kill my friends many times." Wally told her grandfather with a look in her eyes.

"Aven, be reasonable. Klarion is the only one that is close to your age and a member of the Council of Magic." Merlin pointed out once again.

"Merlin, it is not going to happen and since she is still a minor under the mortal law Wally still falls under my protection and rules and like I said before there is no way that I am going to let her near that brat of sorcerer with a 100 foot pole. You may be her Grandfather but where were you when her father was hurting her? Where were you when she would wake up screaming in the middle of the night from nightmares about what her father did to her? ANSWER me that Merlin." Barry growled out. He was not about to let some guy think that he could just walk back into his beloved niece's life and tell her what to do.

"She is of my blood." Merlin said.

"I don't care. I may not be blood related but she is my daughter and I love her like one. I have raised her since she was 8. I am her father in every way but blood. Blood doesn't make you a family. Love is what makes you a family." Barry said as he pulled off his mask and looked Merlin right in the eyes. He was willing to let Wally learn magic but he was never going to let someone make his Niece go with someone that she didn't want. He would die for Wally.

Merlin looked at the blond haired man for a few minutes before bursting out laughing.

Everyone in the room was confused. One minute Merlin looked like he was about to kill Barry and the next she was laughing.

"I see why Aven spoke to highly of you Bartholomew Allen. You fight for those you love and care about no matter who they are." Merlin said with as smile on his face.

Barry looked at Merlin with a confused look on his face.

"I know that you are confused but let me tell you something. I was going to take Aven away from her father the night he was arrested but you beat me to it. I also knew just by looking at you that you were the best choice to raise her and guide her in life." Merlin told the group. "I will not pursue the idea that Aven get involved with Klarion nor will I interfere with any relationship that Aven decides to have. I will however drop in from time to time to check up on her. Now if you would excuse me I have to get back to the magic world and try to stop Morgan from killing Felix Faust again." The immoral sorcerer said before he said a few magic words and a portal much like the one he arrived in appeared. Merlin waved good bye to everyone before stepping in and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Barry asked as he rubbed his head.

"It appears that Merlin just approved of you being Wally's Guardian for the time being." Batman said before leaving the base.

"Thank god!" Wally exclaimed loudly. "I don't think I could stand being around a bunch of old decaying old farts."

"Come on kid. Lets get head home and tell you aunt about what's going on." Barry told his niece and placed his mask back on his head.

Everyone had a feeling that life was about to get stranger but they wouldn't have in any other way.

_Next chapter Wally starts to learn magic while the team discuss the recent events. Queen Mera makes an appearance to help Wally with her magic training._

Ideas are welcome anytime and I NEED THE NAMES OF DC MAGIC USERS GOOD OR BAD. THANKS

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANKS.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews._

Chapter 8

A week after The Flash was given guardianship over his niece, Wally was still trying to understand her powers and was failing miserably. Morgan had had to cancel her training for some time as she had business to attend to in the magic realm. Something to do with BlackBriar Thorn doing something that he wasn't supposed to do.

The young speedster/sorceress had almost blown up MT. Justice and killed her friends when she had been frightened by Artemis coming up behind her when she was trying a new spell. After that moment Wally had locked herself in her room refusing to come out at all. Not even to eat since she had a stack of protein bars in her room.

Aquaman had seen the distress that was on the face of the young red head and knew that he had to do something to help her. So he called in his wife who at one time was learning how to control her power. Also the King of Atlantis had a feeling that Wally need some one on one girl time since Morgan was busy with other matters in the magic realm. Plus it would give Mera some practice when their child was learn and fearing their powers.

Queen Mera of Atlantis was dressed in a simple green dress that came down to her shins. The dress did well to hide the fact that she was pregnant. The Queen had not hesitated one bit when her husband had told her about Wally needing some help with her powers. Mera knew from experience that the young red head was very scared about her new ability.

Mera also knew that the speedster was a child of science and not magic so the Atlantian Queen would have to trend carefully into Wally's world. As soon and she teleported into the cave Mera was met by her husband and Kaldur.

"Thank you for coming Your Majesty." Kaldur said as he showed his respect by placing his arm over his forehead. "Wally had locked herself in her room and refuses to come out. Not even her uncle can get her to come out. I believe that she is scared that she will hurt one of us with her new found powers."

"Mera, do you think that you can try and talk to her since I know that when you were her age you had some trouble with your powers." Aquaman asked his wife.

"Of course My love." Mera replied as Kaldur showed her the way to Wally's room. A minute later the two Atlantians arrived at a door that looked like it was magically sealed.

"Thank you Kaldur but I think now that I need some alone time with Wally." Mera told the loyal Atlantian who once again place his arm over his forehead in respect before leaving the hallway.

Mera knocked on the door leading to Wally's room only to hear 'Go Away and leave me alone' from inside.

"Wally, my name is Mera and I am Aquaman's wife and Queen. Your friends are worried about you and have asked me to help you deal with what is going on. Please let me in." Mera said softly.

"I can't I may hurt you and your child. I'm to dangerous to be let out of my room." Wally replied back.

Silence follow for some time. Mera wasn't one to give up so she wait a few more minutes before speaking. "Wally, I know what you are going through. You are scared that you may end up hurting some one you care about or afraid that you will turn evil as most of the magic users you know are evil." Mera told Wally through the door. "Wally, let me tell you something else. It is the love of your friends that will keep you from ever turning evil and I can tell that you have a pure heart that will never change no matter what you do in life. You are a loyal and caring person who just like your uncle would die in a heartbeat for your friends and the world. Now tell me how does that make you evil and dangerous?"

Silence reigned for a moment more before Mera heard the lock click and door slid open to reveal the tear stained face of the red headed speedster.

Mera gently placed her hands on Wally's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze showing the speedster that she was safe and that nothing would happen to her.

"You really think so about me never turning evil?" Wally asked as she invited Mera into her room which wasn't a mess just cluttered.

"Wally, there is no way in both of our worlds that you would ever turn evil. Like I told you before you are just to kind for something like that to happen." The Atlantian Queen said to Wally as she took a seat on the bed.

"I'm scared of what could happened if I lost control of my powers on a mission." The speedster pointed out.

Mera didn't say anything at first when she grabbed Wally into a massive hug. "Wally, it is normal to be scared of something that is new to you." Mera told the young metahuman. "Flash told me that when you first got your powers your were scared of many things since your world revolved much slower than normal people. The situation with your magic powers is the same thing. Over time you will learn to control your fear and use it to your advantage but for now let us focus on learning simple spells that you can use to help your friends in battle."

Wally looked at the Queen with bright green eyes. Mera reminded her so much of her mother who always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Alright but if I want to stop, we stop." Wally told Mera.

"At first we will do that but as the lessons get harder we will not be taking any breaks as you must learn to overcome your fears just like you had to with your speed powers." Mera told the speedster. "I want you to come with me to Atlantis to learn more about your powers. You will be able to interact with others who have learn magic and sorcery and we had field barriers that prevent the spells from going haywire for beginners." The Queen said and noticed that Wally was about to say something and she knew exactly what she was going to say. "Before you say anything there is a spell that will give you gills and allow you breath underwater."

Wally looked at Mera who had done so much to help her in just a short time. She owed it to herself to at least take Mera's offer. If she went with Mera to her home under the ocean than her friends would be safe and if her powers did go out of control the barriers would stop them.

"I'll go with you but only for a week or two." Wally replied.

"That is find my dear. I do not what for you to get what we call land sickness." Mera said as she gave Wally one final hug and left the room to tell Batman and The Flash that Wally would be going with her for a few weeks. Mera just prayed that Flash didn't freak out about his niece/daughter leaving land.

_Next chapter Wally begins her training with Mera and meets Tula, Garth and La'gaan who help her deal with her powers._

IDEAS are REALLY needed so please don't be shy.

Reviews would be wonderful as well. thanks


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the support that I have received and for not giving up on me. Let me tell you one thing writer's block in a PAIN in the rump at times._

Chapter 9

_Day after last chapter_

Wally was very nervous about going with Queen Mera to Atlantis to learn about Atlantean magic but she knew that she couldn't let her fear control her. What if during a mission she freaked out and her magic went haywire and them she could really hurt or kill on of her friends.

"Are you ready Wally?" Mera asked as she stepped into the water and motioned for Wally to join her.

Wally took a deep breath and said a spell that would her the ability to breath underwater for a while.

"Child, there is nothing to be afraid of as I will be by your side the entire time." Mera told Wally seeing the look of fear on her face.

"It's not that Your Highness it just that I'm not too fond of water since almost drowning a couple of times during missions." Wally replied rubbing the back of her neck.

Mera smiled at the young Speedster/sorceress with a motherly smile. "Wally, it will be alright. I promise."

Wally looked at the Atlantean Queen with a smile of her own. Mera was treating her like a child not that she minded.

"Now shall we head to Atlantis?" Mera asked holding out her hand to Wally who took it and stepped into the water.

Within seconds the two redheads disappeared under the water and swam to the City of Atlantis.

Barry watched as his niece disappeared into the water. He wasn't a man that prayed as he was a man of science but he figured that once in awhile especially when it came to his family praying wouldn't hurt. So the Fastest man alive sent a silent pray to what ever gods were out there to keep his beloved niece safe while she learned to control her powers.

Wally swam with the Queen and took in the sights as she swam. She always knew that there was a whole new world under the sea but was to scared to even try and visit it. Now she really didn't have a choice.

After several minutes of swimming the two red headed females reached the palace of Atlantis where several members of the Royal Guard were waiting. Several gave Wally a strange look. The look wasn't one of meanness nor prejudice but more of curiosity. It was very rare for the Atlanteans that were water bound to see a surface dweller.

Wally smiled at the Guards and the other curious Atlanteans as she swam with Queen Mera who was whispering words of encouragement to her. Soon they arrived at a large building that looked like some sort of school.

"This is the Atlantis Conservatory of Sorcery It is where I teach combat sorcery to the young Atlanteans that wish to serve in the Royal Guard or wish to venture out into the surface world and fight with the Justice League." Mera Explained as Wally saw three forms approach them and did what Wally thought was a way of showing respect to a member of the royal family. Two of the Atlanteans looked relatively human while the third looked more like a creature from the Black Lagoon.

Wally found herself staring at The Sea monster like Atlantean with curiosity which the Atlantean took as an insult.

"You have a problem with me or something?" The Fish like Atlantean growled out.

"Actually I don't. I was just more curious than anything about what you look like as I thought that Atlanteans were either human like or mermaids." Wally replied holding her hand up as means that she didn't mean any harm.

The fish Atlantean look at Wally with a strange look of his own. He knew that the girl in front of him was not actually a member of the Atlantean race as he was told by the Queen that she was possibly be bring a surface dweller to Atlantis to teach her how to control her powers. The fish Atlantean was also surprise at how the surface dweller treated him. She wasn't afraid of him nor did have a disgusted look in her eyes.

"The name is La'gaan." The Fish Atlantean said offering his webbed hand out for Wally to shake. Wally took the offered hand and shook it.

"My name in Tula. It is nice to meet one of Kaldur's friends and teammates." The short haired Red headed human like Atlantean said offering her hand out which Wally shook as well.

"My name is Garth." The black haired male Atlantean said doing the same thing his two comrades did and offered his webbed hand out for Wally to Shake.

"This is going to get confusing as I have multiple names but the one name that I go by is Wally and my Superhero name is Kid Flash. It is nice to meet you as well." Wally said with a smile.

"Come it is time for lunch and I know from what Orin tells us is that you have quite a big appetite." Mera said with a smile as she saw Wally blush. "La'gaan, could you please take Wally to the dinning room while I go talk with the chef?" Mera asked.

La'gaan nodded his head and put his arm on his forehead before grabbing Wally's hand and lead her towards the dinning room.

"Garth, Tula, I want you to keep an eye on Wally as she is very unstable with her powers and fearful that she will hurt some one. Also please keep in mind that she is part of the world of Science and has really only started to believe in Magic. Another thing to keep in mind is that she is the Granddaughter of Morgan Le Faye and Merlin. So her spells will be powerful. I choose you two and La'gaan because you three know what it is like to have spells go wrong when practicing. You three will be good role models for her." Mera explained to the two teen Atlanteans about Wally. She would talk to La'gaan later as the young Atlantean sometimes had a big head.

"We will Your Highness." Tula and Garth said at the same time and saluted their Queen before swimming away to get the Conservatory ready for their new classmate.

Time would only tell is Wally would be able to master her new found powers.

_Next chapter Wally begins her training with several mishaps._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks everyone for all the reviews and thank you to everyone who gave me ideas. Malaizan DeJesus get credit for writing most of this chapter for me as I had major writer's block. __Crescenteye your idea will be used in later chapters as I found it very good idea. Mistspade also gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 10

Takes place the same day as last chapter.

_'How in the world did I get myself into this mess and off all the people to have to like me why did it have to be HIM!' _Wally thought as she looked straight into the eyes of someone she had hoped never to see for a long thought back to how she got into this situation in the first place. The speedster/sorceress was eating lunch with Queen Mera and her new friends Tula, Garth and La'gaam

Royal Palace several hours earlier.

Wally looked at the food that was served with a wary eye. She wasn't to sure as to what she was eating but knew that she shouldn't insult her host who had offered to teach her how to control her magic. Wally thought that the food looked a lot like kelp and seaweed which she had tried when she had first met Wally knew that Queen Mera was just being a good host by serving some of Atlantis's best dishes but there was really no meat on the table and Wally was a carnivore. But she wasn't about to insult her host.

Mera stood up and said a few words in Atlantean which Wally figures was the Atlantean way of saying grace before a meal and sat down. Everyone began eating when the Queen told them to do picked up what looked like a sushi roll with out the sushi. It looked like some form of vegetation wrapped in what looked like seaweed. Wally cautiously took a bite to see how it tasted and found that it wasn't as bad as she thought that it was going to be.

Normally the Speedster/sorceress would get dig in to her food but this time Wally maintain a sense of normal since she was in the Atlantean royal palace and a guest of the Queen. Which wasn't easy to after lunch had ended, the Queen took Wally to a beginners' class, hoping that maybe having her with them would help ease her fears. "Afternoon, class."

Wally saw a range of young kids and teen in the group, all young than her. She was feeling out of sorts but the Queen was a master at combat sorcery and she would know best. She saw that La'gaan, Tula and Garth were off to one side.

"Today, we will start with something simple. But first, I'd like to introduce to you all an uplander sorceress who is learning about her heritage and magic. Her name is Wally." The Queen motioned for her to step forward and she did. She felt self-conscious. "So Wally will be training with us. Garth, Tula and La'gaan will also be assisting you all. Shall we begin?"The kids and young teens got into position. The Queen looked over at Wally expectantly and Wally shrugged her shoulders and moved to a spot in the middle of the class.

"Now, watch me." Queen Mera closed her eyes and whispered a set of words and a water tornado appeared above the saw the glow of the Queen's tattoos and she saw the tornado above her. She smiled and thought it was simple enough. She was in awe at the glow and strength it had. It was obviously so well controlled and Wally wished for the hundredth time that she had that type of control."Now, all of you try."

Wally closed her eyes. She thought about when she used her speedster powers to create her own tornado. She thought about the speed that it took, how hard it was to maintain such a speed for longer than a few seconds…She felt something surge through her and she opened her eyes. She had it! The water tornado was small but she was able to control it! She looked around and saw that a few of the other kids had stopped trying to stare at the uplander actually doing the spell. Wally couldn't help it-she smiled. Maybe she wasn't so hopeless in magic after all. And to think she didn't think magic really existed.

Queen Mera smiled as La'gaan gaped in amazement.

"Now class," the Queen continued. "I will show you how it can be used. Garth, if you'll please help us."

The young man nodded and smiled as he called forth a tsunami twister. It wasn't that big but it was strong. Several of the kids lost their tornados right away, they were scared. Wally saw that she still had hers and decided to try, even if it didn't work. So she threw her tornado at Garth's tsunami twister and the two clashed in bright lights before canceling each other out.

Garth was surprised.

Wally looked confused. That wasn't what she wanted to do.

"Nice job, Wally. Not bad for your first time," the Queen complimented her.

Wally beamed. She believed that she made the right choice. Maybe she could do combat sorcery after all.

"Now class, let's try a simple lightning spell. The difference with this is that its power comes from within." Queen Mera's tattoos lit up even more brightly and from high above them, lightning came crashing down to a rock near the conservatory and the rock blew up. "Now, I would like all of you to try and see if you can hit a rock outside of the conservatory."Wally took a quick breath, in and out. She closed her eyes, and tried to remember the spell her grandmother tried to teach her weeks ago. The one where Wally struck everything else but the real target. So she tried imagining the lightning itself, trying to get it to come to 'gaan lazily stood against the wall while Tula and Garth tried to help some of the struggling students. Only two managed to get it.

Wally focused with everything she had, trying to mimic the spell that looked so easy but it was hard. How was she supposed to be the greatest sorceress ever when she couldn't get the simple spells! But Wally's focus paid off and she summoned the lightning and struck a rather large rock outside the conservatory. "I did it! Yes!" She jumped up and down, excited at her accomplishment.

That was when a second lightning bolt came and struck Laa' stood up off the wall, his large eyes staring at Wally in anger. He didn't like having his skin smoking from a spell gone wrong. He was really mad. "Hey!" he cried. He closed his eyes and called forth an electric eel spell and sent it to Wally.

She yelped and glared at La'gaan. What she did was an accident. He took it out on her! Well, she was going to show him! Wally used her magic to summon an energy-filled whale-shaped spell at the fish boy. He didn't have time to react. Everyone was shocked as it swallowed La'gaan. Then, from within, La'gaan was being attacked by the whale, the energy within shocking him as he tried to counter it. "Oh, no! I-I didn't mean to! Hold on!" Wally summoned a water tornado, like she did before, and threw it at her other creation and it struck and shook the whale and it slowly turned to her. "Um…oh-oh."

Tula and Garth powered their tattoos up and with a combined cry, attacked the whale with their power. It shuddered for several seconds before dissipating, letting La'gaan go. He floated toward them before regaining was startled when Wally swam at him and hugged him close. "I'm so sorry! I should have controlled myself better!"La'gaan patted her on the shoulder, signaling her to let him go. And she did. He was smiling at her. "No worries. That was actually pretty good! Just next time, how about a warning, okay?"Wally smiled, grateful that her new friend wasn't mad at then decides they should stop for the day and Wally agrees. She felt guilty still but La'gaan refused to hold it against her. Him, Tula and Garth agree to instruct her privately, for which Wally was grateful. The four teens then decided to swim away from the city, just in case Wally lost control of her magic again

The four teens had not gotten far when they had gotten attack by some sort of missile landing in front of them. The teens shattered just before the missile went off.

"What was that?" Wally yelled from her hiding place which was behind a large rock.

"That was one of Black Manta's missile who is a sworn enemy of King Orin." La'gaan growled out as he checked himself for any injuries.

"Which means that he is near by." Garth replied as he got ready to summon an attack to protect his friends.

"You are quite right about that Atlantean." A evil voice said from our of no where.

Wally went pale at the voice for it sounded like it was right behind her. Slowly the young speedster turned around to see black armor with a black helmet with two red 'eyes' looking at her. Wally could have sworn that the eyes were glaring at her.

"WALLY!"

Wally didn't have time to react when Black Manta grabbed her and knocked her out with a blow to the head.

"Let her go! She's not apart of Atlantis so you don't even need to worry about her." Tula yelled as she swam as fast as she could to reach her new friend.

"I think not. The Light has plans for her." Black manta replied with a sinister laugh and threw a smoke bomb causing the three Atlanteans to cover their eyes and mouths.

Once the smoke cleared the three teen looked around to see if they could find Wally only to see nothing.

"We must tell the Queen!" La'gaan yelled out as the fish boy swam as fast as he could to the Palace to inform Queen Mera about what had happened.

To say that Mera was upset was a understatement. She was furious that Black Manta would attack one of her new friends.

"My Queen, do you have any idea what The Light would want with Wally?" La'gaan asked.

"I fear it may have something to do with her heritage being that she is the granddaughter of the world's most powerful magic users." Mera replied as she headed to the Zeta Beams to inform The Justice League what had happened. She feared that Flash who love Wally like she was his own would overreact and he would have every right to do so. She had promised to look after Wally and had failed to do so.

Meanwhile Wally was waking up in a strange room. She wasn't chained or tied up for some reason but she could feel that her powers wouldn't work in the room.

"Finally you are awake!" Came a voice that made Wally's skin crawl.

'_Oh please tell me that it isn't who I think it is?' _Wally thought to herself as she turned around to see some one she had hoped never to see since the meeting with the other Sorcerers.

"I was beginning to think Black Manta had hit you a little to hard as you have been out for hours." Klarion said with a smile of his face. The smile wasn't evil or anything.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to a sorceress that is about my age physically and mentally as it does get boring being the only 'child' among some of the most powerful magic users in history." The Witch Boy replied with another smile.

Wally looked at Klarion and realized just why she had been kidnapped. Klarion had a major crush on her. Oh as if things couldn't get any worse.

_Next chapter Wally and Klarion talk and Barry flips out when he finds out that his niece had been kidnapped._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

Reviews would be wonderful as well.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for all the reviews. And thanks for the ideas that everyone has given me._

Chapter 11

Mera was right about Barry flipping out when he found out that his niece had been kidnapped by Black Manta who was working for The Light. In fact Mera was sure that if she was not so far with her child than Barry would have attacked her and he had every right to do that. She had promised to take care of Wally and had failed to do so.

"Flash, please calm down." Superman told his friend who had a look of anger on his face which was rare for someone who was normally so happy and cheerful.

"How can I calm down when my niece who I have raised like my own is in the hands of The Light? And don't tell me that it is going to be alright!" Barry yelled at the super powered hero.

"We don't even know if Black Manta is really working for The Light at the moment Flash." Superman pointed out trying to calm Barry down.

"Look just because you could give a damn about Conner doesn't mean that I don't care about Wally." Barry yelled out knowing that he struck a nerve with Superman who refused to have anything to do with the young clone.

Batman decided that it was time for him to intervene before it came to blows with the speedster and Kryptonian.

"Flash, yelling at Superman will not help us find Wally and blaming Mera isn't going to help either." The Dark Knight told his teammates.

"I don't blame Mera for what happened to Wally at all. I blame myself for letting her go the Atlantis." Flash replied trying to get his breathing under control.

"Why would The Light want Wally who has barely learned how to control her powers?" Robin asked concerned for his best friend.

"I wish I knew Robin, I wish I knew." Flash replied as he felt himself feeling lightheaded. It had been hours since he had ate anything.

"Go get something to eat Flash before you pass out on us." Batman ordered recognizing the signs.

Flash did what he was told and headed for the kitchen to get some leftovers.

"Now that we have that situation taken care of who wants to tell Morgan Le Fay that her granddaughter is missing?" Robin asked being the little troll that he was.

Everyone in the room besides Batman went ghost white at the thought of telling the sorceress that her granddaughter was missing. Morgan was known to be just a protective as Barry was of Wally only Morgan could turn them into a toad or something.

Just as Mera was about to say something a loud girlish squeal coming from the kitchen alerted them that something was wrong as Barry wasn't know for his screaming.

The group of heroes all raced to the kitchen to see Barry on the floor slightly dazed with Wally on his back trying to strangle a cat that was well known by the League and Young Justice.

"Wally!" M'gann yelled out as she flew over to Wally to hug her only to get sent back by a blast of magic coming from the cat.

Wally grabbed the cat and held it up by the scruff of it's neck. "Do that again and I will make sure to make you into a fur coat Got it?" Wally growled at the yellow tiger like cat. The cat just meowed loudly. "Good."

"Wally as much as I love you, could you please get off of me." Flash grunted out as when he got over his daze.

"Sorry Flash wasn't expecting you to be in the kitchen when I tried that spell nor expected to land on you either." Wally replied still hold the tiger cat by it's scuff as she got off her uncle.

"Wally, what did The Light want with you and how did you ecsape?" Superman asked as he helped Wally and Flash up.

Wally let out a groan at what the Man of Steel asked. "It wasn't The Light that kidnapped me although Black Manta does work for them. I was kidnapped under the orders of Klarion who has developed a major crush on me and has stopped trying to convince the Order of Chaos to convert me." Wally replied as she got a screech from the magical cat she was still holding. "Will you shut up for once Teekl?"

The group of heroes all looked at their red headed speedster who was currently involved in a staring contest with a magical cat.

"Long story short. It's not just The Order of Chaos that is after me. So Klarion had Teekl who is a LOT stronger than we thought escort me back to the cave." Wally replied as she set Teekl down.

The heroes were shocked when they saw Teekl who normally would try to attack them curl up around the red head's feet.

"For some strange reason Teekl seems to like me." Wally replied as she saw the looks on her friends faces.

"This is all to weird." Artemis said as she glared at the cat curled up around her teammate's legs.

"I know right?" Wally replied as she headed towards that fridge with Teekl following her every step of the way.

Robin didn't know why he felt jealous that Klarion had a crush on his best friend but the boy wonder was going to make sure that his his best friend would be safe from harm.

"So what are we going to do with Teekl?" Someone asked.

"She'll disappear when she feels that I'm safe enough. Don't even ask Batman. Klarion has known where the base is for some time. Remember that he's not really that evil so so speak. he just likes to cause trouble." Wally told her friend with her mouth full of food.

"Wally, what exactly happened to you when you were in Klarion's prisoner?" Flash asked concerned that his beloved niece was under some type of spell.

"I wouldn't say that I was a prisoner as I was free to leave anytime but I learned a lot about another form of magic." Wally told her uncle as she headed into the living room with her hand full of food and Teekl following her.

Flash looked at Zatara who shook his head saying that Wally was not under a spell. What could have happened during those hours that Wally had been with Klarion. The older speedster swore that if that Witch Boy had done anything to hurt his niece than there would be hell to pay.

_Next chapter Robin realizes that he is in love with Wally after a incident where she is almost killed._

Ideas are need for what could happen to Wally that would make Robin realizes that he likes Wally more than a friend.

Reviews would be great.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to everyone who left reviews, follows and favs. Malaizjan Dejesus and fman13 for their ideas in this chapter and the next. also updates will be few and far between all my stories as i may have to work all next week and when i get home all i want to do is go to sleep. so please bear with me. thank you_

Chapter 12

"WALLY!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw his best friend go down from an attack.

Robin raced to where his friend and teammate was laying and was shocked at all the blood that was coming from the wound on her stomach.

"Hang on Wally just hang on." Robin whispered as he placed some sort of liquid on Wally's stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

The boy wonder thought back to earlier in the day when he was spying Wally training with Black Canary.

_Flashback to earlier in the day._

Wally let out a groan as she was thrown on to the floor by Black Canary during the training session. It had been a few days since she was 'kidnapped' by Klarion and the League mainly a certain bat themed and speedster hero were keeping an close eye on the young red head as well as a certain tiger like house cat.

Batman had suggested that she put in a few more extra combat training sessions with Black Canary and for magic training with Zatara and Mera who had agreed to teach her on the land just in case something like what happened a few day ago happened again.

"You gotten better Wally but you still need to pay more attention to your surroundings." Black Canary told the young speedster as she helped the red head up. Teekl meowed in agreement which caused Wally to glare that the cat who always seemed to be a pain the butt at times.

"I will Black Canary it just that I have so many things on my mind that I feel like that I'm being pulled into a million directions and that I don't have a say in what I want in life. I'm also scared that my magic will become uncontrollable and I may hurt someone like I did with La'gaan." Wally told her combat mentor.

Black Canary just placed her hands on Wally's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Wally I can't even begin to understand what you are going through and what you are feeling but you know that you can always come to me or anyone in the League if you need help with something." The sonic screamer told the young speedster/Witch.

"I know it just I wouldn't know what to talk about at the moment." Wally replied.

Black Canary just smiled at her student knowing that Wally's life would never be the same again and that she needed to know that her family and friends were always by her side.

Suddenly the speakers came to life with the sound of Batman's voice telling everyone that they were needed in the command room immediately.

Black Canary and Wally wasted no time in getting to the command room where all the members of Young Justice were waiting.

"You have mission." Batman told the team of young heroes. "Your mission is to Track down Riddler who has been missing since the breakout at Belle Reeves. Our sources say that he has allied himself with a member of The Light. Who that member is we don't know."

Teekl meowed to show that it wasn't her master.

"Well we can rule Klarion out since he can't come to the mortal plains with out his familiar." Wally told the group not seeing the look on Robin's face when she said Klarion's name.

"You leave in an half hour so get ready." Batman said before leaving the room.

_End Flashback_

Half hour later the young teen heroes were on their way to the last known location of Riddler which was somewhere in the middle of nowhere on a small island in the Indian ocean.

Robin was fidgeting in his seat for some reason. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong with this mission but kept the thought to himself so not to upset his teammates. If he would have known what was about to happen in a few moments then he wished that he had told his friends.

Out of nowhere the ship was attacked causing M'gann to fight to keep the Bio-ship in the air. When she couldn't keep the bio-ship in the air any longer M'gann did the best that she could to avoid a crash landing but fails. The bio-ship crashed landed on the shoreline of the island that they were heading for. The crash knocked the team out for a few moments.

"Everyone alright?" Robin asked when he recovered from the crash.

A chorus of groans were heard along with a few 'been betters'.

"Dude, anyone get the name of the spaceship that land on me?" Wally groaned out as she got up with help from Superboy and Artemis.

"What was that M'gann?" Kaldur asked the Martian.

"I don't know as the blast came out of nowhere." The Martian replied as she check over the ship to see if it had any damages. She found none which in her option was strange.

"Well since we are on the island let's find Riddler and get out of here." Wally said with a grin a mile wide. She wanted to try out a new spell that her Grandmother had shown her a day ago when she had come to visit after talking with Klarion about properly inviting a female over for a talk. Let just say Wally didn't want to know what was said as Morgan was just a bad as Barry when it came to protecting her.

"Everyone be careful as we do not know that Riddler is planning." Kaldur told his team as they exited the Bio-ship only to get attacked by some unknown force.

The attack came as energy balls and lighting. The team then knew that they had been set up by someone but they didn't know who was attacking them at the moment.

_Find out who the team is fighting in the next chapter._

Ideas are welcome anytime

reviews would be wonderful as well.


	13. Chapter 13

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND IDEAS. CRESENTEYE, MALAIJZAN DEJESUS,FMAN13 ALL GET CREDIT FOR IDEAS USED AND BASED IN THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Chapter 13

Robin ducked as another stray energy blast came straight at him. The team had been sent to find Riddler only to discover that Riddler was no where on the island but several members of the magical world were and they were after Wally who was being protected by Kaldur and Superboy who was somewhat immune to the magical blasts but not by much.

"_Any body have any idea who we are fighting?" _Artemis asked over the mind link as she fired a few of her arrows in the direction of where the blasts were coming from with precise aim.

"_Try members of the Lords of Chaos" _Wally yelled over the mind link as Superboy covered her with his body when another energy blast came out of no where.

"_How do you know Wally?" _Kaldur asked as he created a shield using his water bearers to protect Wally, Superboy and himself.

"_Klarion told me that even if he did convince the Lord of Chaos to leave me alone some of them would still try to convert me to their side which will never happen." _Wally replied as she and Superboy made it to the trees which would provide a little cover.

"Oh how right you are Avenable." A sinister voice said from behind the trio. The voice sent shivers down Wally's spine. It was as if she had heard the voice from somewhere but couldn't remember where.

Wally slowly turned around to see a man that felt a lot like Klarion in power only he was more sinister looking and Wally could feel the evil radiating off of him. For the first time in her life Wally couldn't move.

Superboy saw the look of fear in his friend and teammates eyes and let out a growl of anger before he lunged himself that the older man.

The Lord of Chaos just swatted the clone away like he was a fly into several trees. "Foolish clone. Do you honestly think that you can take on a Lord of Chaos?"

The Lord of Chaos turned to face Wally once again who this time was being protected by Kaldur. "Huh. It is strange that you would have to many friends protecting you my dear Avenable but can you protect them?" The evil Lord asked as he summoned one of his most powerful spells and threw the energy at Kaldur who brought up his water bearers into a shield to protect them. The shield failed and both teens were thrown back into a tree and knocked out.

Artemis fired several of her arrows and M'gann used her powers to throw some rocks at the Lord of Chaos only to have them thrown back at them which they barely dodged in time to avoid being hit by the arrows but were hit on the back of the head by the rocks.

Robin somehow was the only one left that was still able to fight and he would die defending his best friend who treated him like a normal person when he told her who he really was outside of Robin.

"Ah does the little baby bat think he can take me on?" The Lord of Chaos asked with a smirk.

Robin fired several of his batarangs at the Sorcerer only to have them flung back at him almost hitting him.

"Foolish mortal. No one can stop Mordru from getting what he wants." The Lord of Chaos said as he advanced towards Wally who was starting to come around from getting knocked out.

"Don't you touch her!" Robin yelled as he ran towards Mordru and tried to attack him only to get blasted away by some power spell.

"Like I said before no one is going to stop me when I am after something." The Lord of Chaos chuckled out as he was only a few feet from Wally who had seen everything that had happened to her best friend.

Wally wouldn't stand for her friend and family getting hurt because of her. She would protect them with her life if need be. She remembered something that Mera had told her about coming a time when she would need to use her powers to protect her family and now was that time. So Wally got up from the ground with a groan and looked Mordru straight in the eye.

"No body hurts my friends and gets away with it." Wally growled out as she started to say a spell that was very powerful in nature. Wally just hope that she said everything right before she sent the blueish white pure energy blast straight at Mordru.

Mordru only had a few seconds to react before the energy blast would hit him. So mustering up all of his strength he said a reversal spell that would hopefully sent the blast back at Wally. The spell worked and the energy blast was sent back at Wally who didn't have time to dodge and was hit straight on.

WALLY!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw his best friend go down from an attack.

Robin raced to where his friend and teammate was laying and was shocked at all the blood that was coming from the wound on her stomach.

"Hang on Wally just hang on." Robin whispered softly as he placed some sort of liquid on Wally's stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding and feed her a pain pill from his belt.

Wally was gasping for air as she felt Robin put pressure on her stomach wound.

Mordru was about to attack when he felt a cold chill run down his spine. There was only one person that could make him do something like that and that was non other then Morgan Le Faye. The Grandmother of the very girl that he was trying to kidnapped.

"I warned you at the meeting several weeks ago to leave my Granddaughter alone but you didn't listen to me did you Mordru?" Morgan told the other magic user in a evil voice that meant that there was going to be pain in the future for Mordru.

Mordru didn't have time to responded as he was grabbed by his neck and thrown into a portal that lead to who knew where.

Meanwhile Robin was trying to keep Wally alive by keeping her talking.

"Come on Wally stay awake!" Robin pleaded as he tried to stop the bleeding. His hands were covered in blood as he pressed down on the stomach wound. "Please don't you dare leave me Wally." Robin pleaded.

Wally opened her eyes and looked into Robin's face with a smile. "I don't plan on it Rob, I don't plan on it." Wally replied as started to close her eyes again.

"Wally, don't you dare go to sleep! I don't want to lose you like I lost my parents. I love you!" Robin screamed as held on to Wally for dear life afraid that if he let go of her she would disappear from sight.

"I'm not going anywhere Rob." Wally replied before she wrapped her arms around Robin in an attempt to show him that she was going to be alright before she couldn't keep her eyes opened anymore. The last thing the speedster witch heard was everyone yelling her name but she heard Robin's voice above everyone.

_Will Wally survive her injuries or will she die and what of Robin new found feelings for the speedster? Find out in the next chapter._

Ideas are welcome anytime and I need ideas as to what could happen to Wally in the next chapter.

AN: I USED MORDRU AS A THE MAIN VILLAIN AS I KNOW HE IS A LORD OF CHAOS AND ONE OF THE MORE POPAULAR ONES AND HE WAS IN JUSTICE LEAGUE _UNLIMTED._


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for all the alerts and faves and follows and ideas. Malaizan DeJesus gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. So sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. Work has been killing me along with Writer's block. this chapter could be better._

Chapter 14

Robin looked at the sleeping form of his best friend who was hooked up a bunch of equipment that was keeping her alive. The Boy Wonder never really forgave himself for letting his best friend get hurt even though everyone was telling him that it wasn't his fault. He should have been able to protect himself better and not let any member of his team get hurt.

"What happened to Avenable is not your fault Richard." Morgan told the young hero as she came into the room with some food knowing the the acrobat had not eaten much since returning from the ambush that happened three days ago.

"How do you know my name?" Robin asked his eyes narrowing behind his domino mask.

"I know all the heroes names and before you asked Avenable did not tell a soul about who was who." Morgan replied as she placed the food on the stand that was by the bed.

"How can you say that it's not my fault that Wally is in a coma when she was injured protecting me?" The youngest member of Young Justice asked.

"Avenable would have done what she did for any member of your team and the League. She is very much like Barry Allen when it comes to wanting to protect her friends and family. To tell you the truth I was a little unsure of letting my only grandchild live with a man that was not related by blood and believed in Science raise my granddaughter but when I saw the look in Barry's when I told him that I was going to be taking Avenable away from him I knew that she would be safe with him and when the time was right would tell her the truth about who she really was. I have seen the love that Barry has for a child not of his blood and I couldn't be more prouder of Avenable for sticking to what she believes in. I have also seen the love that you have for my granddaughter." Morgan glared at the Boy Wonder before speaking again. This time her voice was saying that he meant business. "Let me tell you something that you will probably hear from Barry when he finds out about your feelings for his niece. If you ever hurt her in any way, shape or form I will personally hunt up down and make your life miserable for as long as you live on the mortal realm. Do I make myself clear?"

Robin for the first time in him life was speechless as he nodded his head up and down to answer his best friend's grandmother who was one of the most powerful magic users in the history ad the world.

"Good." Morgan said before she left the room giving Robin time to be alone with her grandchild.

Robin looked once more at his best friend who he had told that he loved her just before she lost consciousness in his arms. Did Wally even hear him admit that he liked her more than a friend?

A soft groan brought Robin out of his musings. The Boy Wonder looked up to see Wally starting to twitch a little before opening her eyes completely.

"Anyone get the name of the mountain that fell on me?" Wally moaned out as she tried to sit up only to wince as she felt a lot a pain shoot through her body when she moved.

"Wally, You're awake!" Robin yelled out as he did something that was totally unbat like. He wrapped his arms gently around his best friend.

"Told ya that I wasn't going any where." Wally told Robin with a smile.

"Wally, do you remember what I told you before you lost consciousness back on that island?" Robin asked as he released his hold on Wally.

Wally just gave a smile to Robin before she grabbed the sides of Robin's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Robin's eyes went wide as he felt his lips on his his best friend's lips before he closed them and felt himself be in total bliss. The kiss was gentle and soft. A few seconds later Wally released him.

"Does that answer your question?" Wally replied with a smile on her face before she laid back down on the bed.

Robin felt his signature smirk come across his face but got rid of it when he heard the door open and a flash of red appeared out of nowhere.

"Wally! You're awake!" Flash said as he gently hugged his niece careful of the wires and cords that were connected to her body. "How do you feel?"

Wally smiled at her overprotective uncle. " I feel like that I've just been run over by a planet." Wally replied with a slight groan.

"You should feel that way as you survived one of the most powerful attacks known to magic kind. Having a spell reversed on you can be dangerous and deadly but I always knew that you would be able to survive anything that came at you be it physical, emotional or magical as you are the child of some the greatest people to ever live and I don't just mean those that you are related to by blood." Morgan explain giving Barry a look of acceptance as she came into the room. Like she told Robin, Barry Allen was very much more than Avenable's mentor. The pale haired speedster was also her Father and confidant in life. A man that she could call father if she wanted to.

"Thanks Morgan." Wally replied as she still wasn't ready to call Morgan grandma just yet but maybe someday the young speedster witch would be able to do that.

Morgan smiled and motioned for Barry and Robin to follow her so the Wally could get some more sleep.

As they were leaving Barry saw the look that Robin was giving his niece and recognized it as one that he would give his wife all of the time. It looked like Barry was going to have to have a talk with Batman and his sidekick about Wally and her issues with dating which Barry thought that she was still to young but at least the boy that liked her wasn't Roy. Not that he didn't like the red haired archer it was just that Barry didn't want his beloved niece turning into some rebellious teenager.

_Next chapter Barry talks with Robin and Batman about his niece and Klarion makes a visit to pick up his cat and has it out with Morgan._

Ideas and diologe are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone that reads, reviews and favs this story. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up I had writers block and was going through a hard time cause I lost my job.

Chapter 15

_Two weeks after the ambush_

Barry looked at his young niece who was cocooned in her blankets sleeping in her room. It was hard to imagine that the red headed speedster was in fact going to be one of the most powerful magic users in the world. But to Barry Allen she was just his niece he was raising. His niece that had a certain young member of the bat family that like her.

"Barry, would you just relax." Iris whispered to her husband.

"Iris, you didn't see the look Robin was giving Wally." Barry replied to his wife.

"Honey, I have seen the way Robin looks at Wally and I know for a fact that he has good intentions with her. Robin is not his mentor and you know that Batman's reputation is only for the media." Iris firmly told her husband who was so overprotective of Wally that it rivaled Batman when it came to Robin.

"I know. It's just that with everything that has been going on I'm worried that something really bad will happen to her." Barry said turning to his wife.

"Barry, nothing is going to happen to her as long as she is with Robin. You know how protective Batman is of Wally and always will be." Iris told her husband before looking at her niece one last time before closing the door and heading down stairs. Barry followed his wife down stairs.

"If you're so worried why don't you pay a visit to Batman and talk with him on how you thing things should go with Robin and Wally." Iris said to her husband as she entered the kitchen to make a snack.

"Good idea dear." Barry told his wife as she kissed her on the cheek before pulling out his ring that held his uniform and transformed into The fastest man alive.

Barry gave his wife one last kiss on the cheek before leaving the house and heading to Gotham to talk with his bat like teammate's son about just what he is going to do when it comes to dating his niece.

Flash made it to Gotham in less than three minutes considering that he used the zetas to get him hallway to where he wanted to go. Quickly finding a place to change into his civies and head to Wayne Manor as Barry Allen, not as The Flash as this was as matter the need both of his identities. Plus Barry was known in Gotham for when he helped Batman take down The Joker over an year ago.

Several minutes passed as Barry walked up to Wayne Manor and before he could ring the door bell the door opened to reveal Alfred, Bruce Wayne's most trusted butler and father figure. Barry liked Alfred and he knew that Wally did as well.

"Ah Master Bartholomew, so good to see you again." Alfred said as he ushered the pale haired speedster into the manor smiling slightly at the look on Barry's face when he said his full name.

"Alfred I have told you dozens of time to just call me Barry."

"I know." Alfred replied as he ushered Barry into the living room where Bruce for some strange reason was waiting.

"Nice to see you again Barry." The Playboy Billionaire said to his friend.

"Same to you Bruce." Barry replied as he sat down on one of the chairs across from the billionaire.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Bruce asked. "Your wife called me a moment ago." Bruce replied seeing the look of surprise on the blond's face.

"I need to talk to you about your ward of his intentions with my niece and by ward I mean a certain bird if you get my drift." Barry told Bruce trying to keep the identities a secret. Barry knew that Alfred knew about the League and who most of them were so it was no problem him but you never knew who would come in.

"Alfred, could you get my son and have him meet me in below." Bruce asked his trusted friend and parental figure to have Dick meet him and Barry in the Bat Cave.

"Certainly Sir." Alfred replied and disappeared up stairs.

Five minutes later Bruce, Barry and Dick were all in the safety of the Bat Cave sitting down. Dick had a funny feeling that the reason Barry was at the Manor had to do with what happened two weeks ago when Wally kissed him. Dick could face some of the worst villains to ever exist as Robin but when it came to facing a mentor that was very protective of his sidekick that was another story.

"Dick, it is true that you have feelings for Wally?" Barry asked the 13 year old gently.

Dick nodded his head. He wasn't going to lie in front of his father in every way but blood and his best friend's father figure. "It's not puppy love just to let you now."

Barry let out a small sigh. He was really hoping for the feelings that Dick had for his niece were just puppy love but when he saw the look in the young teen's eyes the speedster knew that the love was for real.

Bruce could sense the tension coming from his teammate and friend and knew that he had to do something about it before he was son-less.

"I do believe that the best solution for this situation is that we keep Wally and Dick away from each other for the time being." The Billionaire said getting looks from his son and speedster teammate.

"I didn't come here to tell Dick to stay away from Wally. I can here to ask you if you were okay with the fact the our proteges were dating and if Wally is in any danger or just needs to be alone for a while she could stay here for a bit." Barry told the dark haired billionaire.

"You can't keep Wally and me away from each other Bruce. We are the best at what we do and know what each other is going to do before we do it." Dick pointed out. He really didn't want to be away from Wally.

Bruce looked at his son and teammate with a calculating glare. It would seem that he was outnumber at the moment. Bruce knew the bond that Dick and Wally had was strong but he never would have thought that the bond would turn into love. Barry it seemed was alright with Dick dating Wally which was a shocker for the billionaire but Bruce knew that Barry was going to have a talk with his ward on just how he was going to treat his niece.

"Alright, I won't keep Wally and Dick separated from each other for now, but if it comes to the fact the the relationship is causing problems within the team I will have that separated for the good of the team." Bruce said before leaving the Bat Cave leaving Dick alone with Barry who had an evil smile on his face.

The Boy Wonder knew that he was in for a talk about how he was going to treat Wally and what would happen to him if he ever hurt Wally.

"You do know what I an going to talk to you about right?" Barry asked in an slightly evil way.

Dick gulped and nodded his head.

"Good saves me time." Barry said before his eyes went hard. "I know that you are nothing like Bruce and that his playboy reputation is only for the media but just in case you ever get any ideas. Let me tell you that if you ever hurt or cheat on Wally than I will make your life a living hell. You will wish that the Joker had his hands on you when I get done with you if you ever hurt Wally. Which I really don't think you would ever do but just in case remember what I said about hurting my niece." Barry told Dick with an edge in his voice.

Dick knew that Barry meant what he had said about what the Speedster would do to him if he hurt Wally which was never going to happen. Granted that Wally was really his first relationship and he knew that it would last as Wally knew more about him than most of his teammates did.

"I promise not to hurt Wally. She means a lot to me. She was the first person to see me as Dick Grayson and not at The Boy Wonder." Dick told Barry who seemed to understand where the teen was coming from.

"Good." Barry replied before he left the cave.

Dick for the first time in a long time felt scared. Taking on the father figure of the girl that you loved was totally different than fighting the villains of Gotham. Now that he had Barry respect to date Wally he only needed to deal with a certain Lord of Chaos and make that annoying brat see that Wally was his and his alone.

_Next chapter Klarion makes visit to pick up Teekl and gets an earful from Robin and Morgan._

Ideas for the next chapter are always welcomed

Reviews are welcomed as well.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for all the review and favs and everything else. Sorry for taking so long I had writer's block BIG TIME. Malaizan DeJesus get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 16

Robin let out a laugh as Wally tried to do a spell to change her appearance but sadly it somewhat failed as the speedster hair turned a lovely shade of blue green.

Wally glared at her boyfriend before threatening to turn him into a frog or something. Teekl just meowed causing Robin to glare at the magical cat.

Robin was wondering when that annoying Witch Boy was going to come and get his cat. The Boy Wonder was waiting to have a talk with Klarion about his crush on Wally. Robin was going to make sure that Klarion knew that Wally was his and his alone.

Now Robin wasn't known for being one to claim something that was his but this time he felt that he needed to mark his territory but something told him that Klarion would put up a fight for Wally being as they are both beings of the Magical world and the fact the Wally had defeated The Witch Boy with the help of Dr. Fate.

Suddenly out of no where a bright light appeared causing Robin and Wally to stop what they were doing and get into a defensive position. Just as he light appeared it disappeared to reveal Klarion with a smirk on his face.

The Lord of Chaos went over to Wally and took her hand and brought his lips to her hand and kissed it.

Robin let out a growl at what Klarion was doing to his girlfriend. Oh how he wanted to throw a explosive Birdarang at The Witch Boy but reframed from doing just that.

Teekl let out a loud meow as she was picked up a little roughly and practically thrown into her master's arms.

"Here is your cat. Now please leave." Robin said through gritted teeth. As much as he hated Klarion he would never hurt Teekl as that blasted cat was a living animal and being that he grew up around animals in the circus was taught at at an early age that you treat animals with respect no matter how much you hate them.

"Robin, that's rude." Wally said scolding Robin for the way he was treating Klarion. Wally knew that she would have to that The Witch Boy that she was in a relationship with Robin and may have to protect Robin from the love sick sorcerer.

"Sorry." But Robin really wasn't sorry.

"So Klarion, other than picking up Teekl what are you doing here?" Wally asked not really wanting to know that answer.

"I just came to check up on how you are doing since your battle with Mordu and I heard that you had been hurt. Really I had heard from Morgan who gave the Lords of Chaos an earful and threatened to do things to them that I could only imagine." Klarion told Wally with a shudder. He wasn't lying about the things that the powerful sorceress would do if the Lords of Chaos ever made an attempt to get Wally to join them.

"I can only image what she planned on doing to them." Robin said shuttering at the thought of Morgan doing unimaginable and evil things to The Lords of Chaos for threatening her Granddaughter.

"Anyway I was wondering if you would like to join me for a trip into the magical world just as one magic user to another." Klarion asked with a smile on his face.

Wally looked at Robin who nodded his head. Robin knew that Wally needed to learn more about her magical roots and Klarion was one of the more powerful users of magic but that didn't make him any less jealous about about the fact that there was someone else after his girlfriend.

"Thanks for the offer but I have a training session with Queen Mera and my Grandfather who let me tell you can be one very grumpy and cranky sorcerer at times." Wally replied nicely. Klarion rolled his eyes at the comment about Merlin being grumpy which most of the time he was. Klarion could remember the time he said something about Merlin retiring from the Council of Magic and Merlin decided to turn him into a snake for a week. Let's just say that he learned his lesson of never insult the Father of Magic unless you want to be turned into something.

"That's alright. Maybe I can show you around some other time?" Klarion asked.

Wally gave The Witch Boy a smile. "I'd like that." Wally replied as Klarion opened a portal, waved goodbye to Wally and disappeared.

Robin was glad that Klarion was gone before he went all Bat on him.

"Oh don't get jealous Robin. I was just being nice to Klarion as he has been trying to keep The Lords of Chaos off my back with help from Morgan." Wally told the Boy Wonder.

"Good cause I was about to beat him up." Robin replied with a smirk.

"Yeah right and me have a robin for a boyfriend." Wally told Robin laughing at the thought of Robin being turned into his namesake.

Robin glared at Wally but brought out into a grin at the look on his girlfriend's face.

The two teens continued to talk about stuff until Queen Mera and Merlin appeared and told Wally that it was time for their lesson which once again was going to be taking place under the ocean as Mera felt that her charge could learn how to control her powers and spell with a crowd present. Plus the Atlantean Queen could give Wally the confidence she needed with her magic.

Merlin was going along to speed some time with his granddaughter and tell more about her heritage and also help her with her powers and magic.

A short while later, Wally waved good bye to Robin before heading to the Zetas to be transported to Atlantis unaware that Robin was silently praying that nothing went wrong this time with the training. Oh well one could only hope.

_Next chapter Wally begins the training for some even more powerful spells and Merlin reveals a secret about her that could change everything she ever knew about her self._

IDEAS ARE REALLY NEED AS I HAVE A MAJOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS WELL THANK YOU.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all the review and faves and follows. Sorry for detouring from the what I said that I would write. But that chapter will be coming up soon._

Chapter 17

Merlin barely dodged the energy spell that was heading for him. It had seemed that his estranged wife was really mad at him for some reason but he had no idea what that reason was.

"Morgan, what is going on?" The blue eyed magician asked his wife as he dodged another spell.

"You want to know what is wrong?" Morgan yelled before she threw another spell at her estranged husband. She was out to kill him. "I will tell you what is wrong. How dare you try to pair our granddaughter with that brat of a Sorcerer Klarion."

"He would make a great addition to the family." Merlin replied as he once again dodged another spell headed his way.

"He is a brat. Besides Avenable has already chosen who she wants to be with. Before you say anything the boy is a member of her team and is very loyal to Aven and the team he is apart of." Morgan told Merlin when she noticed the look in on his face.

Merlin looked at his wife for a moment and thought about what she had said that their grandchild was in a relationship with a mortal. He didn't like the idea but wanted Avenable to be happy.

"Well, I am fine with the idea that my granddaughter is dating a mortal but I better inform him just what will happen to him if ever decides to hurt Aven." Merlin said with an evil smile on his face. You never would think that the greatest magic user in history would have an evil streak to him but then again this was his grandchild who was one of the most important people in his life.

"Just don't turn him into a frog or something like you did Percival with he made a move on Mary when she was younger." Morgan said off handily before she left the room but not before she threw another energy blast at her husband which this time hit him in the chest. Merlin also didn't see the smirk on his wife's face as she knew something about Robin that not many knew.

Merlin let out a yelp as he was hit by the energy blast. After taking some time to regain his composer Merlin decided that he would make a visit to see Robin and his mentor and father figure. Merlin had a lot of respect for Batman do to the fact that he used his mind to fight crime even though he had no superpowers. The ageless magician also respected Batman for taking in and raising a child that was not of his blood. Batman was very much like The Flash and his wife who took in Aven and loved her like she was their own.

Merlin said a few words and disappeared into thin air.

Robin was busy cleaning his Bird-a-rangs with Batman in the cave when he noticed a flash of light appear in the Batcave. Both he and Batman grabbed one of the rangs and waited for the figure to appear fully. Image the surprise look on Robin's face when he saw that the figure was none other than his girlfriend's grandfather who as soon as he appeared fell on his rump.

"Well that went well." The dark haired Magician said to no one in particular as he picked himself up off the floor. He turned around only to come face to face with two Bat-a-rangs and a very mad looking Batman.

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled out. He was going to have to have a talk with Merlin and Morgan about them dropping in unannounced.

"I came here to talk to Aven's Boyfriend and warn him about what would happen to him if he ever hurts her." Merlin said in a joking voice but his eyes were hard.

"You are two late Merlin as Flash has already told Robin what he would do to him if he hurt Wally." Batman told the powerful sorcerer.

"I figured knowing how protective that man is of Aven." Merlin told Batman before turning his gaze to Robin and let out a small gasp.

Merlin now knew what Morgan didn't put of much of a fight when she had first found out about their granddaughter's relationship. The magician did not think it was possible but it had happen. Merlin now knew that Robin was the best mortal for his daughter.

"Um Merlin, are you alright?" Robin asked as he stated waving his hand in front of the blue eyed man.

"Huh? Oh yes I am fine I was just thinking that you remind me of someone that I once knew and respected. An old friend so to speak." Merlin replied to Robin with a smile.

Robin looked at the magician with a wary eye but let it pass for the moment.

"So can you please threaten me as I have to go to training after I finish cleaning my weapons." Robin said impatiently.

"I don't think that I have to threaten you as I now know that you have good intentions with Aven." Merlin told the Boy Wonder before turning to Batman.

"You have a done a great job raising him Batman. Just by looking at him I can tell that he has a pure and good heart. He has my permission to date my Granddaughter." Merlin told the bat theme hero before saying a few words and disappeared in a flash of light much like the one that he arrived in.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked.

Batman narrowed his eyes behind his cowl. Merlin had obviously seen something from long ago about his son and he was going to find just what that was. Also he would do a check up on Wally's mother as something was telling him that whatever Merlin saw in his son had to with Wally mother's side of the family.

"I will find out." Batman replied to his adopted son.

_Just what did Merlin see in Robin and what does it have to do with the old friend said Robin reminded him off. Find out in the next few chapters._

_KUDOS TO ANYONE WHO CAN FIGURE OUT JUST WHO ROBIN REMINDS MERLIN OF. A HINT FOR YOU IS TO THINK OF THE LEDEND OF CAMELOT AND ITS PEOPLE. ALSO WHO EVER GUESS RIGHT WILL BE ALLOWED TO DESIGN WALLY'S MEDIEVL OUT FIT AND SUPERHERO OUTFIT. GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL._

Ideas are welcome anytime for this story and my others.

Reviews are welcomed anytime as well. Thanks


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks to everyone who reads this story. Malaizjan DeJesus and thebestoftherest get creidt for guessing who Robin was in a past life. Both of their ideas for medieivel outfits for Wally and Robin will be used as their answers came in at the same time and i am being fair to them. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. WORK HAS BEEN HELL AND I HAVE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK LIKE YOU WOULDN'E BELEIVE._

Chapter 18

Merlin had returned to his home in the mystic realm to the house that he and his wife had lived in for centuries with a smile on his face. He could now see why Morgan liked Robin. He was the reincarnation of his good friend and his wife's step brother Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.

Merlin thought back to when he was younger and less experience in the mystic arts. The ageless magician also thought back to when he first met Arthur who was a major brat and didn't care about those beneath him. But over time with Merlin's training and guiding he became the Great King that he was meant to be.

When Arthur was killed in battle by Mordred Merlin felt that he had let his friend down. Now he had a chance to make his reincarnation the best that he could be and the perfect protector of his granddaughter who in turn was also a reincarnation of someone that he and Arthur were very close to.

Merlin never would have thought that his granddaughter was actually the reincarnation of _her. _It seemed Fate had a plan in motion.

Meanwhile in Atlantis Wally was busy with Queen Mera and her new friends learning how to control her powers. La'gaan was working with her on lighting spells. Garth was teaching her how create shields while Tula was working with her on control and saying the right incantations.

"Very good Wally. You have gotten better since the last lesson." Mera told the young speedster who had a very large smile on her face.

"Thank you." Wally replied as she tried a lighting spell at the same time as making a shield which turned out okay but the shield was a little weak.

"I'll say. At least this time she didn't form a whale to eat me." La'gaan pointed out with a smirk and got a bat-like glare from Wally.

"If you want I can cast that spell." Wally replied with a smirk of her own.

"Come now you two. Let's get back to our training." Queen Mera said with a small laugh. It was nice to see her students getting along so well.

The four teens nodded their heads and went back to training with Mera watching over them.

As The Atlantean Queen watched her young students she couldn't help but think that there was more to Wally other than being the granddaughter of Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. But she couldn't place it. Maybe Wally's grandparents place some sort of spell to protect her which Mera didn't blame them for doing that as Merlin and Morgan had many enemies that would stop at nothing to get their revenge against them. even going after thier daughter and granddaughter.

A loud scream from Tula brought Mera out of her thoughts as she turned her head to see what the screaming was about. What had caused Tula to scream was a portal appearing out of nowhere right in front of Wally. Mera immediately summoned the guards to protect her students.

Just as the guards arrived a man was thrown out of the portal. The guards surrounded the man in a flash with their weapons pointed at him.

Wally let out a groan as she saw the man stand up. There was only one person that had that color of black hair and had a nack for making an entrance.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" The head guard asked as he pointed his spear right in the man's face.

"Oh please. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done that a long time ago. Now get that stick out of my face." The man growled as he used his hand to brush the spear away only to have several more spears pointed in his face causing the man to let out a groan.

Wally walked up to the guards and gently pushed herself to the front to give the man a look that could have scared Batman.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked her grandfather who was getting off the ground.

"I'd thought that I come see how my granddaughter was doing and tell her some good news." Merlin replied as he bowed to Queen Mera who had sent the guards away once she found out just who the invader was and realized that he meant no arm to her students or her kingdom.

"What good news are you talking about?" Wally asked still eyeing the ageless man.

"That I approve of the one that has stolen your heart. He is a good choice for you. It seems that fate has found you again. And before you say anything I am NOT talking about Nabu in the fate sense." Merlin told Wally who was looking at him weirdly.

"What in the world do you mean by that?!" Wally asked again knowing her grandfather was up to something.

"That is something that you would have to find out by yourself." Merlin told Wally as he gave her a light kiss on the head and disappeared into another portal.

"I hate it when he does that. He is as bad as Robin." Wally muttered under her breath before swimming back to the training grounds to finish her training for the day

Mera let a smile come to her face as she thought about the display of affection that Merlin had for her young student. She could see the love the ageless wizard had for his granddaughter. Mera recalled the stories that she remembered reading about Merlin and Morgan. She remembered one story that was about when the two sorcessers had been fighting and hated each other but the story said that they never gave up on the love they had for their daughter.

"Hey La'gaan give that back!"

Mera was once again brought of her thoughts when she heard another yell. Only this time it was Wally yelling at La'gaan about something that he had taken from her. Mera smiled once again at the sight of La'gaan swimming as fast as he could as he was chased by what looked like deformed whale the size of a small ship. The Atlantean Queen could tell that it was all in good fun as La'gaan was laughing while he was swimming around.

Unknown to Mera and her teen charges there was an evil force arriving. A evil that had ties to Merlin and Morgan and one that had something to do with the death of Mary West and orphaned Wally when she was just a child.

_Next chapter Wally gets hit in the head and remembers what happened to her mother and who killed her while also finding something about herself in the process._

Ideas are welcome anytime for anyone my stories. I also need a name for Wally's mother that is link to the Arthurian legend or magic related. My name I had was Maeve. But I am open to suggestions anytime. Thank you.

Reviews would be wonderful as well


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. THEBESTOFTHEREST gets credit for figuring out who Wally is the reincarnation of which will be told in this chapter. I am basing a lot of the next chapters on the Arthurian Legends and adding my own little twist to it. sorry this chapter took so long to get posted i had writers block. my other stories will be updated soon I HOPE. i feel that this chapter is not my best work._

Chapter 19

Barry ran as fast as he could at normal speed so not attract attention to himself. The blond was in a hurry to reach the Zetas as he had left work early when he heard about what had happened to his beloved niece. It had seemed that Wally was trying a new spell under the surveillance of Queen Mera and some of her more advanced students when the spell went haywire. Wally was hit in the head so hard that she was bleeding very badly.

Even though he was the fastest man alive time went by slowly for him as he waited for the Zetas to scan him and teleport him to Mt. Justice so that he could find out what was wrong with his niece.

The Zetas scanned his and teleported him to the Cave where as soon as he materialized raced straight towards the medical bay only to be stopped by Batman who grabbed the nonuniform speedster's arm.

"Barry, you need to calm down." Batman said, well more like ordered.

"How is she and what happened?" Barry asked as he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself and keep himself from hurting Batman with his vibrating.

"She knocked her head against a sharp rock when she tried to do a spell that involved mixing two elements together when something went wrong. Queen Mera brought her straight to the cave where we gave her medical attention." Batman told his friend who was still vibrating only slower. "Barry, your niece is going to be okay. She is asleep right now and we gave her some pain pills and hooked her up to an IV. You can go see her."

Barry disappeared in a flash towards the med bay where upon arrival he found three Atlantean teens by his niece's bed side out cold and snoring as they laid passed out on each other. Barry couldn't help but smile at the sight of the fish boy sleeping with his head on the red haired girl's shoulder snoring and slightly drooling. The scene reminded the older speedster of a time with Robin, Wally and Roy were spending the night over at his place and had fallen asleep on the couch on each other.

Barry then turned his attention to the medical bed that Wally was sleeping in. The young speedster was hooked up to several machines and had a IV in her arm like Batman had said. Barry walked quickly and quietly over to the bed and pulled up a chair so that he could sit beside her.

Barry gently patted down Wally's hair like he used to do when ever she was hurt or sick. It was just something that gave the younger speedster comfort and also let her know that someone was there for her. Barry did that when he had heard Mary screaming over the phone that someone was in her house and after her daughter. The blond speedster had rushed over to his sister in law's house to help her only to find the young mother dead and covered in blood. Wally had been found hiding in a closet. What was strange was that she wasn't crying her head off which was do to the fact that she was sound asleep. Barry later figured out that Mary before she was killed must have put some sort of sleeping spell on his 7 year old niece so that she wouldn't remember what had happened that day. Which Barry was grateful for. Over time Wally showed no signs of having any memory of what had happen to her mother.

But unknown to everyone in the cave and her uncle Wally was awake and did have memories of her mother dying only she had chose not to dwell on them. As Wally laid in the medical bed she was lost in her memories about the death of her mother and what she had seen.

Wally saw herself as a 7 year old playing with her toys in the living room and watching a little TV when she heard her mother send out a mental message to her telling her to hide in the closet and not come out for anyone but her Uncle Barry. Contrary to popular belief Wally did know a few magic spells but had chose not to reveal that to her Aunt and Uncle when she was adopted by them. Wally did was she was told and teleported to the closet but not before she saw a man with black hair and a scary shade of blue eyes appear and attack her mother with a strange sword like weapon.

The red head remembered biting her lip to keep from screaming as she heard the evil man come closer to where she was hiding but had stopped just a few feet from the closet. To this day Wally never knew what had caused the man to not look in the closet.

Wally didn't know how much time had passed when she was found by her uncle Barry who she had known was The Flash based on his voice and mannerisms but kept what she knew a secret to protect him as he protected her as she grew up in the world of science and forgot her magic roots. Not that forgetting that she was magic was a bad thing. It helped protect those that she loved and helped her become Kid Flash.

When she revealed to her teammates that she was part of the magic world Wally decided to do a little searching on who had killed her mother knowing that the murderer had magic in his veins. But she had no luck finding out who he was and why he was after her.

It was only when she looked into a book in Atlantis did she find her answer. The underwater kingdom did have some ancient books that they had managed to save when Camelot had fallen after the death of King Arthur when he was killed by Mordred.

Upon looking at the books did she notice something very strange about Queen Guinevere or as she was known by her Welsh name Gwenhwyfar. Many stories described the legendary Queen as being fair haired and fair skinned but the books that Wally looked in were written by those that were members of The Camelot Royal Scribes and Artists. All of the pictures that Wally saw of Queen Guinevere showed that she was tall and had very red hair and mild freckles on her face and very shocking green eyes. What also got the young speedster attention was what King Arthur looked like. Like Guinevere everyone thought that he was paled haired but the pictures showed him to be tall slightly built and dark haired with stunning blue eyes.

When she first saw the pictures of the legendary King and Queen she thought that she was looking at her and Robin five years from now. It was then that she had remembered something that the man who killed her mother had said to Mary. The man had said something along the lines of some sort of throne would be his and Arthur and Guinevere would never get in his way again.

Wally thought that it was quite possible that she and Robin could be the reincarnatons of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere which explained why the killer was was after her. It was quite possible that the man that had killed Mary or as she was known in the magic work Meave as she was named after the Fairy Queen because she had given birth to a daughter who could kill him for some unknown reason.

Wally upon looking at another picture in another book that was around during the time of King Arthur realized just who had killed her mother and why he was after her. The murderer was none other than Mordred, the man that her grandmother had taken in as a small child and taught the ways of magic only to betray her and kill Arthur in a battle to the death.

Wally kept what she knew to herself and didn't tell a soul. It was because of her thinking about what she had found out that she had the mishap with the spell that had knocked her out and put her into the med bay.

When she didn't have a headache that made her head feel like that it was being split in two the red head would go talk to her grandparents about Mordred and really why he was after her. Wally would do anything to protect her friends and family even if it meant that she would have to give up everything that she ever knew in the world.

_Next chapter Wally wakes up and her grandparents make a visit which in turns leads to a chat which a certian bat themed, Bird themed and speed themed hero over and go nuts on the two magic users._

Ideas are really needed as I have hit Writer's block and really need the help. I need help on what Batman and Flash could threaten to do to Morgan and Merlin.

Reviews would be wonderful as they keep me going. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for all the review and faves. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I had a really hard time writing it. Also for those that follow the Arthurian legend. I do base a lot of this story on that legend but also use my own twist and also use the BBC series of Merlin starting Colin Morgan as Merlin. It is a really good show you should watch it as it a twist of the story. **This is the update version of the chapter as I made a few huge mistakes in this chapter with Wally's father.**_

Chapter 20

Merlin and Morgan Le Faye backed up to the wall in the extra bedroom they were currently in as they saw the two adult heroes and one teenage hero advance on them with an angry look on their faces. They magic users had never felt fear like they were feeling now but then again they had the man that had raised their granddaughter as his own for half her life, the man who dressed up as a giant bat to scare people who was also protective of their granddaughter and the young boy who was dating said granddaughter and was really the reincarnation of King Arthur staring at them with looks that could kill.

"What did you just say?" Batman growled out, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits behind his cowl.

Merlin took a deep breath before he decided to speak. "Aven was only faking that she didn't have any memories of what happened to her mother. The truth is that she was hiding in a closet when the murderer killed Meave which is Mary's magical name. We cast a spell on Aven in hopes that she would live a normal life it wasn't until she was around the age that she got her powers from the experiment that we realized that the spell didn't work. As much as we wanted to take Aven back with us we knew that it was not the best thing in the world for her. She had life, a family and loved being a hero. It wouldn't be fair to her." The ageless Magician told the three males that cared about his granddaughter.

"So let me get this straight. My niece who had been through hell in the past few months has full memories of the monster that killed her mother and you never even told us about it." Flash asked as he gritted his teeth and balled his hands into tight fists in an attempt to keep from strangling his niece's grandfather and killing him in cold blood.

Merlin was scared. He knew that Barry Allen was very protective of Aven to the point that he took on Morgan to keep custody of her. The magician had no doubt that Barry would really kill him.

"Yes, she does have the memories of that night." Merlin replied with fear in his blue eyes.

Without warning Merlin was pinned up against the wall with a spandex covered hand around his throat.

Merlin had known that Batman did believe in the mystic arts and also that the Dark Knight could take him on and win if it involved someone that he cared about like his ward/son and Aven.

"My question is why didn't you tell us that Wally has memories of that day." Batman growled knowing the pain of watching your parents die in front of you.

"We didn't know until a few weeks ago when we took her out for a few days. The first night she was with us she had night tremors and to calm her we went into her mind to find out what could have caused the tremors. Only then did we find out that she hadn't forgot that night." Merlin gasped out as he felt the hand around his neck go tighter.

"My question is why didn't Wally tell us?" Flash asked feeling hurt that his niece felt that she couldn't tell him about that night.

"Your guess is as good as mine Barry." Morgan replied as she tried to get Batman to release her husband. "Aven has always been stubborn when it came to revealing her feelings but it doesn't mean that she doesn't trust you Barry. Aven loves you as much as if you were her real father who died even though he was a bastard still died protecting her even when he was in prison. It's just I think that she was scared that you would think of her as being weak or something because she didn't try to save her mother." Morgan pointed out.

"She was a 8 years old! She did what any child would have done in that situation." Barry pointed out shocked that Wally thought that he would think of her as a coward when he would have done the same thing.

"Do we know who the killer was?" Robin asked.

"Yes. He was someone that I had taken care of when he was a child and later betrayed me by killing my step brother Arthur Penndragon." Morgan said, her green eyes looking very sad.

"Wait you mean to tell me that your daughter was killed by your foster son?" Robin asked.

"Yes and not only that he will be after Aven who turns out to be a reincarnation of a very good friend of ours from the time of the Penndragon rule." Merlin pointed out as he rubbed his sore neck after Batman had let go of him.

The room was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop that was until Barry let out a yell that startled everyone.

"OH MY GOD! WALLY IS THE REINCARNATION OF QUEEN GUINEVERE?!" Barry screamed to loud that the walls started to shake.

"Yes. We found that out sometime after her father had passed which at the time we only faked not nothing what happened to him and he kept saying that history would be repeated. We never understood what he meant as Aven's father is mortal and never knew his wife and child were magical. But even though he did those terrible things to his daughter he did die protecting them even when he was in prison. Something didn't seem right about Rudy's death so we did some research on his death and found out that he was killed by one on Morded's men disguised a prisoner. Even as he was dying His last words were 'keep the queen safe'. We thought he was talking about Meave as she was named after a fairy queen but in truth he was talking about Aven." Morgan explained. "Guinevere was killed by Mordred just after killing Arthur. It was later that we discovered that even thought he was a mortal Rudy was in fact the reincarnation of Queen Guinevere's father."

Robin looked at the two powerful magicians and them realize something that Merlin had said when the magician had come to the Batcave. Merlin had told him that he reminded him of a old friend and according to history the only friend that Merlin had was Arthur Penndragon.

"Something just came to me." Robin said. "When you came to the cave Merlin to talk to me about dating Wally you said that I reminded you of someone you had known a long time ago. I think I know what you meant by that now. I am also a reincarnation of someone from Arthurian legends. I'm the reincarnation of Arthur Penndragon am I not?" Robin asked.

"Yes you are. I knew the second that I saw you as you are the spitting image of the pompous brat and just as snarky as him as well when he was your age." Merlin smiled as he remembered Arthur as a 13 year old prince who was hopelessly in love with a young princess his age but said princess wanted nothing to do with him and hit him over the head with a board when the young prince would not leave her alone.

Robin's jaw hit the floor. In another time he was a powerful king who fought for what he believe in.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Barry said as he massaged his temples to get rid of the oncoming headache that was starting to form. His niece was the reincarnation of one that history's most famous women and had somehow found her soul mate hundreds of years after her first death.

"Tell me about it!" Robin replied.

"If you think that is going to give you a head ache just wait until you find out who some of The Kinghts of the Round Table were reincarnated into." Merlin said with a evil fox or impish grin that scared even Batman.

_Next chapter will tell us just who The Knights of the Round Table's reincarnations are and boy will that shock everyone._

Ideas are welcomed anytime for any of my stories. Thank you.

Reviews make me write faster and make me happy.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for everyone putting up with me taking so long. Figuring out which knight is the right one was hard very hard. Malaizajan Dejesus gets credit for her help with helping me figure out which knight is perfect for each person. _

Chapter 21

Several hours had passed since Merlin had revealed that Robin and Wally were the reincarnations of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere and that The Knights of the Round Table had also been reincarnated as well. Merlin had requested that everyone that had contact with Wally including Flash's villains known as The Rogues meet on grounds that would be considered neutral ground so as to not upset The Rogues.

The League decided on a local playground in Central City that would be perfect for the Rogues as they did love kids and would never do anything to hurt them. The League knew of the Rogue's way of life and there policy on being a Rogue. If fact The Justice League barely even bothered with The Rogues when they were on their crime spree as they never hurt anyone except Flash and villains that came into Central City to try and gain ground or when the non Central City villains tried to hurt Kid Flash which was a major nono on the Rogues list.

"So does anyone what to tell us what in the heck is going on?" Captain Cold asked the Green Lantern that was waiting with them clearly not amused at what was going on. He was shocked that the Justice League had called them to meet them to discuss something that had to do with Kid Flash who everyone knew the Rogues were insanely protective of. Nobody messed with their Baby Flash and got away with it.

Pied Piper and Trickster were standing behind the older Rogues who were protecting them. Hartley and James went to school with Wally and knew that she was Kid Flash and she knew they were Pied Piper and Trickster.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Guy Garner replied also not knowing what was going on as he wasn't technicality part of the League.

Suddenly a bright light appeared causing everyone to cover their eyes. When they uncovered their eyes do to the light dimming they Rogues and Green Lantern saw members of the Justice League as well as the Young Justice team along with Merlin and Morgan which the Rogues had met when they thought that Wally was being kidnapped a few weeks ago. Morgan was impressed that her granddaughter's villain gallery was willing to put their lives on the line to protect her.

"Now would someone _please _tell us what in the Hell is going on?" Captain Cold once again asked this time to everyone that was present.

"Why don't we let Merlin tell you what he told us." Batman told the leader of the Rogues who looked at him with a confused look in his eyes.

Merlin let a sound come out of his mouth not heard since he was a teenager when everyone's eyes turned to him.

"This is going to be a long story so why doesn't everyone get have a seat." Merlin said as he said a few words that allowed several chairs made out of things that you would find a nature.

One everyone was seated Merlin began to tell everyone that was not present a few hours ago what he had revealed about Robin and Wally. He was going to say who the Knights of the Round Table were for later.

Dead silence was heard as Merlin revealed that Robin and Wally were the reincarnations of Arthur and Guinevere of the Camelot legend.

"Let me see if I understand what you just said. Baby Flash who is your granddaughter is also the reincarnation of one of the world's most famous legendary queens?" Pied Piper asked somewhat understanding what the magic user in front of him had just said.

Merlin nodded his head. "There is also more to this than just Aven and Robin being reincarnated but the 12 knights that served Arthur loyally throughout the years as King."

"Just who is who of the Knights?" Batman demanded to know as Merlin refused to let him know who was who even with the BatGlare.

"Well not everyone is here that needs to me here." Morgan said as she checked her pocket-watch which everyone thought was weird since she was an immortal sorceress and she had a pocket-watch.

"Who are we missing besides Robin and Kid Flash." Kaldur pointed out as he noticed that the Boy Wonder and Speedster was not present.

"Oh they'll be here. They just went to go get Lancelot's current reincarnation which let me tell you is somewhat like Lancelot was centuries ago." Morgan replied with a smirk.

"Who is Lancelot's reincarnation?" Green Arrow asked although he had a bad feeling that it was someone close to him.

Just as Morgan was about to reply a portal appeared and out popped Robin, Wally and of all People Roy who did not look very happy considering that he was tied up with a bat rope showing that he wasn't going to come along willing.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING?!"

Conner covered his ears at the yelling.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY DID YOU DRAG ME TO SOME GODFORSAKEN PLACE?" Roy yelled at the top of his lung clearly not happy at what was going on.

"Long story short." Robin explained everything to Roy who really looked confused at what his pseudo little brother had just said.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Roy ask as he was untied by Wally.

"Remember when I said that the reincarnations of the Knights are alive, well let's just say Roy that you are one of the Knights." Robin replied and waited for Roy to respond with his normal loud self.

Instead Roy just looked at Robin and asked. "So which one am I?"

"Lancelot." Merlin replied with a smirk equal to his wife's.

Wait, you mean to tell me that I am the reincarnated Knight that caused the downfall of Camelot?" Roy asked.

"Don't believe everything that you have read or heard. Camelot fell do to Mordred betraying Arthur and gaining the upper hand in battle by killing Queen Guinevere in cold blood right in front of Arthur and the Knights that she was friends and family to." Morgan growled out as she remembered the death of her friend at the hands of the boy that she had taken care of for years.

"Can we please discuss who the Knights are please?" Flash asked not liking that idea that the women Wally is the reincarnation of being killed by someone that she had trusted.

"Of Course Sir Lamorak we can." Morgan once again said with a smile on her face as she saw that look of surprise on the man that was raising her granddaughter's face.

_Next chapter the rest of the knights will be revealed and who they are you will never guess._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews are welcomed anytime. Thanks.

Website for the bio of the 12 main knights as there were according to legend were over 150 but I narrowed it down to the popular 12 main.

click on knights to find the bios for them and guess who you think the rest of the knights are. I will give you a hint. Not all the knights are heroes.

**kingarthursknights . com do the normal www crap.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks for all the reviews. Ideas are welcomed and I feel that I could have done better with this chapter but don't know how._

Chapter 22

"I'm sorry but could you repeat what you just said." Flash asked not quite hearing what he thought that he heard.

"I called you Sir Lamorak because that is who you were back with Arthur was King." Merlin replied still having his smirk on his face.

"I feel a very large headache coming on right now." Artemis said as she rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

"You are most certainly Sir Tristan." Morgan said smiling as she remembered how much Tristan would get headaches over the littlest things but would always be there to defend his King and Queen as well as his fellow Knights.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Artemis exclaimed loudly.

"I am afraid that I am not kidding you as you say." Morgan told Artemis. "You are in fact the reincarnation of Sir Tristan. I knew right away once I saw you use that bow of yours."

"At first I thought that Green Arrow may have been Tristan's reincarnation as he did give off the aura of one of the Knights but that changed when I felt Red Arrow's aura telling me that he was Lancelot I knew that Green Arrow could be non other than Bors de Ganis." Morgan explained.

"Wait a second. If my memory serves me right from what I learned about The Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot and Bors de Ganis were related. How they were related I can't remember." Artemis said getting looks from everyone.

"It would seem that family does find its way back to each other even after all these centuries." Merlin pointed out as he was glared at by Red Arrow.

"Well it does explain the feeling I had when I first saw Red Arrow at the archery tournament. I wasn't just impressed with Red Arrow's speed but like I said there was something else that brought me to the fair that day." Green Arrow said.

"Fate." Morgan and Merlin said at the same time. "Just like it was fate that Batman Took Robin in that day which shall not be named do to Batman's paranoia and keeping his identity a secret."

"You mean when Batman took me in that _day _it was meant to be?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes my young king. For you see Batman in both his persona's is in fact the reincarnation of Sir Kay, Arthur's foster brother. The man that had help raise Arthur to become who he was in legend and the first Knight he knighted. So you see little Robin, family will find you again. You just have to be patient in what life you live." Merlin said to Robin.

"That's all fine and dandy but what does this have to do with us other then we are fond of Baby Flash?" Captain Boomerang asked not completely understanding why he and The Rogues were at this little get together.

"Well we really only wanted the reincarnation of Percival but it would seem that the entire group had to come but I am proud of the way that you protect my granddaughter even though she is what you call a cape." Morgan explained.

"Baby Flash is never mean to us and treats us with respect so why shouldn't we treat her with the same respect. Wait what do you mean Percival's reincarnation?" Pied Piper asked not liking the way Morgan was looking at him.

"What I mean my dear Hartley is that you always had a sense to protect Kid Flash even more so than the other Rogues though she was a hero. Am I right?" Morgan asked.

Piper replied with a nod of his head.

"Well there is a reason for that. You my young flute player are the reincarnation of Sir Percival the youngest of all the Knights of the Round Table." The immortal sorceress replied with a fox grin.

Piper just looked at Morgan before he did something that the flute playing villain wasn't known for. What did Piper really do that was out of character? Well the Flute Playing villain keeled over without a word in shock and passed out in front of everyone.

"Yep that is most certainly Percy." Merlin said after several quite moments and remembered a time when Percival had passed out when he saw a rat. Although Percy was only in his early teens when he became a Knight of the Round Table. Merlin thought that it was funny that Percy who had a deathly fear of rats and now his reincarnation was a villain named after a fairy tale about a man that drove all the rats out a town with music.

"Whoa! A Rogue is a Knight?" Wally asked as she walked over to Piper to help the Rogues wake him up.

"Yep and it's funny do to Percy who was known to have a deathly fear of rats and now his reincarnation is a villain based after a fairy tale about a man that drove all the rats out a town with music. Talk about ironic." Merlin replied as he watch Trickster blow a ear horn in his Piper's ear in an attempt to wake the flute player up which it didn't work.

"So just who is the other Knights?" Hal Jordan asked still wondering why Guy Gardner was here. It wasn't that Hal didn't like Guy. In fact Hal like Guy a lot. Guy was good with kids. It was just that Guy was a bit to cocky for his own good.

"Well Green Lantern, you and your companions stationed on Earth are in fact Knights of the Round Table as well." Morgan waited for a moment to let everyone sink in.

"Whoa Cool." Guy said.

"Sir Gareth is Hal Jordan, Sir Gaheris is John Steward and Sir Gawain is Guy Gardner." Merlin said knowing that the Rogues were not ones that would spread the ID of the Heroes and the Justice League knew that as well.

"So just who are the other three Knights that you haven't mentioned?" Superboy asked. When he was in Cadmus the G-nomes had taught him about the King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. For some reason he liked that Story.

"Well my dear boy, one of those Knights would be you." Morgan replied.

"How is that possible?" Superman asked.

"The Knights do not have to be completely human as they can be alien just to long as they were created on Earth. Which SuperBoy was born here. He is the Reincarnation of Sir Geraint who strived to be the best at what he does which is what Superboy does at times but never at the cost of his friends or the mission." Merlin cut in.

"The other two Sir Galahad and Sir Bedivere who are they?" Batman demanded to know.

"I can not tell you Sir Bedivere with revealing the ID of a hero as he is not a hero so to speak. But I can tell you that Bedivere is very close to being a hero in the eyes of several members of your League of Heroes." Merlin explained.

"What about Galahad? Who is he?" Aquaman asked having a feeling that he already knew.

"Aqualad." Merlin said.

"That I can believe." Robin said getting a small glare from his Atlantean team leader.

"Same here." Several people said.

"Now that we have the identity of most of the Knights known perhaps we can discuss what we need to do to stop the world from ending which involves that brat Mordred." Morgan said with bitterness in her tone of voice.

"What's Mordred planing on doing?" Robin asked as he held Wally's hand with his as soon as she came back from waking up Pied Piper who was sporting a nasty bump on his head.

_Just what is Mordred planing on doing and what can the Heroes and Rogues do to stop him. Find out in the next chapter._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well. Thanks

AN_: I would love to hear from my readers on who they thought was going to be a Knight and I would love to know who people think Sir Bedivere is. I will give you a hit as it is someone very close to Robin._


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas and favs. I have another idea for another story which will not be written until a few on my stories are finished. But there is a poll for the story on my profile. Malaizjan dejesus is a life saver with her writing as she has helped me do much. Please give her a shout out.**

Chapter 23

Back at the Cave after the explanations were given about the Knights and who they were and Piper and the Rogues were communicating via a com link. Even though they weren't as bad as some of the other villains, they were still considered bad guys.

"Mordred is planning on taking over the world." Morgan said as she watched her granddaughter gripped her boyfriend's hand tight.

"How is he planning on doing that?" Batman demanded. The Dark Knight was concerned for his ward and the young speedster they were both fond off.

"I honestly don't know at this time but he is planning something big. The last time he planned something this big Camelot was destroyed and Arthur and Guinevere were killed as well as the Knights of the Round Table." Merlin pointed out.

"We need to find him now before he does anything." Someone spoke from the crowd. It sounded like one of the Rogues.

"And how do you plan of capturing him once you find him?" Merlin looked at the group. "You forget that Mordred is just as powerful as Morgan and myself. He was also able to kill our daughter who was almost as powerful as us."

Silence was heard after what Merlin had said. Most present knew from the legends of Camelot that Mordred was very powerful but they never thought that he was as powerful as Merlin and Morgan.

"So how do we do to stop him?" Flash asked as he looked at his niece and probably soon to be nephew in a few years.

"The last time we waited for Mordred to attack us which like I said cost us to many lives and Camelot. So my guess would be that we form a plan. One that we go over many times in order for it to work. For that we will need all of the Knights as well as Robin and Kid Flash. Which means the Sir Bedivere's identity will have to be revealed but that also means that the identity of another hero will have to be revealed." Morgan said as she looked towards Batman.

It was when Morgan looked at Batman did Robin figure out just who Sir Bedivere was who in the Arthurian legend was the most loyalist of all the knights and was with Arthur and supported him from the beginning.

"Oh my goodness. You are telling that _he _is the last of the Knights?" Robin asked still shocked that the sweet and sometimes evil in a good way man was really a Knight. But it made sense since Batman was Sir Kay who was very loyal to Arthur to have another member of the Bat family be a Knight who had been with Batman since he began crime fighting.

"Yes My Young King. The man that you just thought of is indeed Sir Bedivere which why I couldn't reveal who he was with out revealing another identity of another Hero." Merlin pointed out.

Batman sent a batglare at the sorcerer but a part of him did respect the man for keeping his identity a secret. As much as he didn't want to reveal who he was Batman knew that he had to in order for the world to be saved. Wally had already known his secret identity for a long time and even with her big mouth didn't tell anyone.

"What I am about to reveal does not leave your mouth no matter what should happen." Batman told the teens and waited for their response.

All of the teens save for Robin and Wally and the adults nodded their heads as they understood the means of having a secret Identity.

Batman pulled the cowl off his head to reveal his non hero identity.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"HOLY COW!"

"BY THE SEA GODDESS!"

"WHOOOOA!"

The teens were shocked to find out just who Batman was and many had questions but would wait until the time was right to ask them.

Batman pulled his cowl back on once everyone knew who he was in a quick movement.

"So that means that Batbutler is the last knight." Artemis pointed out knowing from what Ollie had told her about Alfred was that he was the man that had raised Batman since he was eight. Artemis always wondered why Ollie spoke in such high value of Alfred and now she knew. Alfred was really as much as a hero as much as those that were part of the League and the team and had powers.

"Thank you Batman for revealing who you are. I know that it was not easy to do." Merlin told the man who was so much like Sir Kay it was ridiculous. Sir Kay was very paranoid and protective when it came to Arthur and Guinevere.

"I did what had to be done. Now let's get Alfred here and explain everything to him although I think that he does know more about the Arthurian legend than most of us." Batman told the ageless sorcerer who nodded his head.

Batman headed towards the Zeta-Tubes to go and get Alfred.

Ten minutes passed before the computer announced Batman and Alfred's arrival. The team was still a little bit shocked that Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne was really Batman.

"Master Bruce has told me everything but perhaps you could explain to me why someone of my age would be any use to you in the fight against Mordred?" The kind butler asked the two ageless magic users that were in front of him

"Sir Bedivere wasn't always a fighter. He was more of a strategist and thinker. He was usually the one to keep Arthur's head on straight when it came to fighting and courting Guinevere who was not known for being a damsel in distress as she was out on the battle field fighting along side Arthur and the Knights. . Also he was the only Knight to survive the final battle against Mordred. He stayed at Arthur's side until the young king breathed his last breath and threw Excalibur into the lake to give it back to The Lady in the Lake where it still is to this day." Merlin explained.

"So we have to travel to England in order to find the lake and get the sword that may help up in the final battle?" Robbin asked knowing the answer.

"Yes Young one. We need the sword Excalibur to defeat Mordred." Morgan pointed out.

"Oh great. Just what I want to do. Go so some rainy town to help my 'little brother' get a sword that may or may not help him defeat a guy from centuries ago that killed him once." Roy voiced his option but everyone knew that he would do help his family in a heartbeat.

"Merlin, do you know that location of the Lake?" Wally asked as she refused to let go of Robin's hand.

"Of course Aven! What kind of adviser would I be if I didn't know where the Sword would be?" Merlin asked with a grin on his face.

"Looks like some of you capes are headed to England." Piper said from the comlink knowing that he won't be going to England but would help them out with the money needed to pose as a group of tourist.

"What Fun."

_Next chapter some of the team and league head to England to find the Lady of the Lake and retrevie the Sword Excalibur. But Mordred makes an appearance and tries to stop them._

Ideas are welcomed as I need ideas for the next chapter.

Also Pictures of what Robin and Wally will look like in medieval out fit will be up soon. I have to wait for my artist who is still in school and school work must come first to finish them.

Reviews would be great as well.

_**Author's note. I have started a poll for a new story on my page. Please vote. Thank you.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks for all the reviews. Malaizjan DeJesus and Bat-dove get credit for ideas used in this chapter and the honor of being the 100 review i think it either one of them. Don't forget to vote on my new poll. Thank you._

Chapter 24

"Someone want to tell me how we ended up in this situation?" Roy said loudly as he scraped mud off of his boots.

" A certain bird that goes by the name of Robin and a senile old magician who can't remember where a stupid lake is located." Wally replied as she snacked on one of her energy bars as she and her friends walked through a dense forest area that had more mud than a mud bowl.

"You do know that the senile old magician does have very good hearing and is your grandfather?" Merlin said with a smirk.

"Yes I know that but it doesn't explain how you could forget what the lake is located." Wally replied back with her own smirk.

"Aven, it has been centuries since I have been here. Everything has changed and some of the trees that I used as markers to find the lake have been chopped down." Merlin replied as he stopped for a moment to get a look at the land in hopes that he could see something that was familiar to him but he had no such luck.

The team sent to retrieve Excalibur was made up of Robin, Wally, Roy, Conner, Artemis and Merlin who was have a senior moment trying to find the damn lake.

"I still can't believe that the closest you could get us to the said magical lake was in the middle of nowhere." Roy said being the grouch he normally was.

"You are most certainly Lancelot as that boy would be such a grouch at times." Merlin said as he rolled his eyes.

Roy just glared at the magician that was his 'little sister's' Grandfather. The archer was starting to hate the sorcerer more and more but a part of him like the guy.

Robin had stayed by Wally during the entire time they had been searching for the lake. The Boy Wonder didn't know it but something told him that there was going to be a fight and he wanted to protect Wally.

"Merlin, could I ask you something?" Artemis said as the group stopped for a moment to rest as they had been walking for hours for what seemed like in a circle.

"Sure."

"Do you really know where we are going?" The female archer asked quietly.

"To be honest I don't. Everything is so different than it was during Camelot's golden area. Villages have come and gone as well as monuments. I really don't want to admit that I'm lost but something tells me that we are close." Merlin told the blond as he looked over the landscape that had changed so much since he was last on Britain's soil. After the death of his friends Merlin couldn't bear the thought of being anywhere near Britain so he traveled the world with Morgan and several centuries later had Meave who in turn had Aven who was in turn the reincarnation of Guinevere who fell in love with Arthur's reincarnation.

Merlin thought that it was funny that all of the Knights had been reincarnated at the same time and were all heroes in some way, shape or form that were linked someway to Robin or Aven's life.

Merlin could hear the group start to get up and it was when he turned around did he see something the reminded him of Camelot. A valley that had a lake in the middle of it. A lake that was shape strangely familiar even though half of it was covered in rocks and trees.

"I knew we were close. I was just looking in the wrong direction." Merlin said as opened a portal to teleport the group to the lake that was at least three miles away.

Down by the lake after the portal Merlin had summoned dumped everyone off Merlin did a little looking around to see if he could find anything that would tell him just where The Lady of the Lake was at cause you had be standing at a certain spot in order to call her and receive the sword.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Conner asked as he scanned the area for anything.

"Yes I am. I may be old but that doesn't mean I don't know where to find a lake." Merlin replied as he held his hands over the lake and walked around it until he found the right spot.

"Robin, you alone at the one to summon the Lady of the Lake and retrieve the Sword Excalibur." Merlin told the young hero as he pushed the young bat towards the lake.

"What do I say?" Robin asked as he remembered that in order to get the sword you had to say and phrase.

"You already know what to say My Young King. You just have to listen to you heart to say it." Merlin replied with a smile on his face. Robin was very much like Arthur. Proud, stubborn and a little unsure of himself but had a big heart.

Robin nodded his head before he turned towards the lake and took a deep breath before he said what he needed to say.

"Lady of the Lake, I, Arthur Pendragon King of the Angles and of Britain summon you to bring forth the Sword the was pulled from the stone known as Excalibur to me." Robin spoke in a clear confidant voice.

A few seconds passed before a hand appeared out of the lake with a clean shiny sword and threw the sword at Robin who caught it with one hand. The hand in the lake disappeared into the water.

"So this is the Sword Excalibur!" Robin said as he looked the sword over and over again.

"Yes it is. This is the very sword that Arthur pulled from the stone and became King Of Britain." Merlin said as he smile bright as he could see Arthur Pendragon standing in front of him right now in all his glory.

"Thank you so much for retrieving Excalibur for me." A dark and evil voice said from behind the group.

Merlin froze where he was standing as he knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice of a man that was was the reason Camelot fell.

The voice belong to none other Mordred. The man who killed Arthur and Guinevere.

_Next chapter Mordred fights with the Young Justice team._

Ideas are welcomed for the fight scene. PLEASE as I stink at fight scene big time.

Reviews would be great thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you everyone for putting up with my Writer's block which is the result of too many stories going on at the same time. But what can I do when and ideas hits me. Malaizjan DeJesus get credit for her help with writing the first part of the chapter. Give her a PM or leave a note in the Review so that she can see. also this story is almost done. maybe 5 at the most chapters left.**

_Warning: adult themes._

Chapter 25

"Mordred!" Merlin stood before Robin, raising his staff to attack.

The ancient wizard didn't get a chance to fire anything at all, never uttered a word. He lurched forward, blood creeping from his mouth. He fell to one knee.

"Merlin!" both Wally and Robin cried. They both were at the old man's side in less than a second.

Artemis and Roy didn't waste any time-they both fired their arrows at the forest.

Those same said arrows hit a magic shield and came back at them. Everyone scrambled out of the way.

"The sword belongs to me, child. Hand it over!"

Robin took small breaths, trying to think of a way out of this situation. There really wasn't one but his hand went to a bird-a-rang and threw it as hard as he could. "Wally, get Merlin out of here! Don't stop!"

Wally didn't argue with Robin's tone. She picked up her grandfather carefully into her arms and took off.

"Letting your only real protection leave you, Arthur? Perhaps your new persona isn't as smart as I first thought." Mordred came out into the open and grinned as he caught the bird-a-rang in his hand. "A toy? The great Arthur Pendragon is using toys against me!?"

Robin was mad. But something clicked inside of him, as if he knew what Mordred was going to do. He raised Excalibur, as if he wanted to fight the dark wizard himself.

Mordred smiled. He raced out of the forest and at the child, sword raised as well. The hail of arrows did nothing to slow the villain down any. Well, until a certain Boy of Steel stood in his path. Mordred raised his sword, thinking to stab the foolish boy. Upon impact, Mordred's sword was shattered all the way to the hilt. he was surprised.

Conner picked up Mordred by the front of his tunic and grinned. "You didn't think we'd let you get near Robin, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Lightning came down, hitting Superboy. Mordred grinned, waiting to be freed.

That pissed off Conner. He was smoking but he didn't feel anything more than a tickle down his spine. "Was that suppose to hurt me?"

Mordred knew he was in some deep crap now. He was thrown up against the nearest tree, finally released from the freaky teen that had him. He slowly got to his feet as the two archers and the dark haired teen drew closer.

"Guys! We need to go. Now!"

"I think not, Arthur."

The skies grew dark above them, then they opened up to torrents of rain and sleet.

"What the hell!?" cried Roy as he tried to take cover.

That was when the fireballs came down from the sky and everyone was stuck dodging them, the ground and trees becoming ablaze with flames.

Mordred took this chance to take Excalibur from Robin and he lunged at the small teen.

Both hit the ground.

Mordred was the first to get up with a victory Smile on his face.

"This is why should have been Camelot's King. I am a far better warrior than you will ever be Arthur Pendragon." Mordred yelled as he walked over to Robin and slammed a foot on Robin's back causing him to cry out in pain. Once Mordred had done that he reached down and grabbed a fistful of Robin's black hair and jerked him up so that he was facing Mordred.

"Let me tell you a little secret Pendragon. When I am through with you I plan on taking Guinevere and making her mine. Oh the things I will do to her and I will show her what a real man is and not some want to be king." Mordred growled out.

Robin saw red at the mention of what Mordred would do to Wally and headed butted the evil magician hard in the face causing both to cry out in pain but Mordred let go of Robin who took that chance to grab Excalibur from Mordred's hands.

"I will never let you touch Wally as long as I live." Robin yelled out as he readied his sword for an oncoming attack but none came.

Instead Mordred was attacked by everything under the sun from bat-a-rangs to flashes of green light to arrows.

"Nor will we ever let you hurt those that we have sworn to protect." John Steward yelled out as he tried to trap Mordred in on of his bubbles only to have it fired back at him.

Batman threw several bat-a-rangs at Mordred which made their mark.

"Ah Sir Kay. Why am I not surprised that you would be close to Pendragon." Mordred smirked as he threw a lighting bolt at Batman. "And the other knights as well."

Robin had enough of Mordred taunting his family and friends. He let out a roar and all of a sudden the sky which was dark due to Mordred's magic turn to day and a great fireball appeared in the sky heading for Mordred who didn't have enough time to evade and was hit head on and sent flying into tree.

Everyone looked up to see Morgan Ley Faye in all her raging beauty really pissed off was the only word that described her.

"How dare you threaten those that I care about?" Morgan yelled as she threw another Fireball at her foster son.

Batman had heard stories about the rage of Morgan Ley Faye but had never thought he would see it in person. He wasn't going to admit it but he was scared.

Mordred didn't even have time to spew any remarks as he was pummeled to the ground. It was when Morgan formed a sword of pure fire did he say a spell that would make a portal to the other realm where he prayed that Klarion was not waiting for him. The brat was in love with Guinevere's reincarnation and would do anything to protect her.

"Sorry I can't stay and play but mark my words Arthur Pendragon I will have the sword Excalibur and Guinevere as well." Mordred yelled before he entered the portal.

Robin fell to one knee completely exhausted from the ordeal.

"You know now that I think about it and based on what I have just heard I think I prefer Klarion having a crush on Kid Flash than Mordred." Robin pointed out as he was lifted up into his mentor's arms. For once he didn't care about being treated like a baby as he was too tired to care.

"Aven contacted me as soon as she got Merlin to a safe place." Morgan said knowing that everyone would be wonder what she was doing in England.

"What happened to Merlin and where is Kid Flash?" Conner asked.

"An old battle wound that flares up from time to time. As for Aven she is currently tending to her grandfather." Morgan replied.

"I have a question. Based on what I have seen from you to and history which is not always right. You and Merlin are supposed to hate each other right?" Artemis asked as she checked her arrows.

"Sweetie, Merlin and I have been together for centuries and there came a point that we couldn't stand each other. The love was always there but somethings you space to think. So we decided that when Maeve was grown up that we go out separate ways for a while just to see the world. We didn't really reconnect until we found out that Aven was Gwen's reincarnation. Aven is everything to Merlin and myself. We would do anything for her and I know that Robin and the Justice League would do the same thing." Morgan explained with a smile towards everyone.

"You are right about that." John Steward said. The truth was that he would die for any of the members of Young Justice and Roy as well. He knew that his fellow Lanterns on Earth would do the same thing as Guy loved to be around kids and Hal was an uncle to Wally and Robin.

"I think that we should discuss this back at the Cave where Robin can rest." Batman said in his no nonsense tone of voice as he looked down at his semi sleeping ward.

Morgan nodded her head and conjured up a portal that would take them back to the Cave.

_Next chapter as Robin recovers Wally sneaks in and things get heated between them in a good way._

_AN: the next chapter will have sexual themes in it. But not enough to make the story M I hope._

Ideas are welcome for upcoming chapters.

Reviews would be great and don't forget to give a shout out to Malaizjan DeJesus for her help with writing this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES. I TRIED TO KEEP A CERTAIN SCENE WITH IN THE GUIDELINES OF FANFICTION'S RULES AND I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB AT IT.**

**_Warning: mild adult content._**

Chapter 26

Wally let out a yawn as she woke up in her room at the Cave. She didn't know how she had gotten there due to the last thing that she remembered was being in the infirmary looking over her Grandfather and Boyfriend. Someone must have taken her to her room when she fell asleep. The speedster stretched her limbs out giving a slight wince when she heard a few cracks before she got out of bed, took a shower and changed into a set of clothes before she left the room to check up on her family.

Robin was busy laying on his back trying not to wince at the movement he was doing just to sit up. Mordred really did a number on him yesterday. If it hadn't been for his friends and teammates and mentors he would have lost the sword Excalibur to Mordred and who knew what would happen after that.

The Boy Wonder was beginning to think that he wasn't cut out to be Arthur Pendragon's reincarnation nor a hero.

"Neither did Arthur himself think that he would be a good King but he was because he had faith in himself and those that he trusted and loved. Which faith is something that you need to have young one." Merlin told the young boy who was doubting himself.

"How did you know that I was thinking about that?" Robin asked wondering how Merlin had pulled a Batman. Which Robin already knew. Merlin over a Thousand years old and knew a few things about reading people's body language.

"Because you have the same look that Arthur had when he almost lost his first battle. You have experience in the mortal realm as a hero but as a king which is who you are takes time and learning. Do not beat yourself up for what has happened yesterday. No one was injured or killed." Merlin pointed out with a smile. "And before you say anything about my injury remember that it was not your fault. That was the result of an old battle wound from a long time ago."

"Merlin's right Robin. You did everything you could do in the situation." Wally said as she came into the room and sat beside Robin who smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Wally replied as she gave Robin a quick kiss on the lips.

Merlin knew that it was time for him to leave and give the kids sometime alone. So the ageless magician left the room with a smile on his face.

"I am so sorry that I failed you Dick." Wally told her boyfriend as she looked down.

"You didn't fail me in anyway. If anything I failed you by not being the hero I'm supposed to be." Robin replied.

"You were the hero you're supposed to be. You fought Mordred and survived which I remember that during the final fight he killed your past self and my past self. You don't have to fight Mordred alone as we have The Justice League to help us and most are the Knights of the Round Table reincarnated. We have help to defeat Mordred and we will as I am not going to lose you a second time." Wally told Robin who smiled as he leaned up and kissed Wally again. This time it was more passionate as Robin wrapped his arms around Wally's waist and pulled her towards him so that she was almost on top of him. All the while not breaking the kiss.

When the two broke apart they looked into each other eyes and saw the lust in their eyes. The two teens knew what they wanted to do and consequences be damned.

Wally walked over to the door and locked it before turning back to Robin who had on his smirk and his shirt partly off. Wally wasted no time in unbuttoning her shirt but stop at the third button as Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him for another kiss.

The two didn't care if they were caught as all they cared about what each other. Robin who did not break the kiss started to unbutton the rest of Wally's shirt and slid it off of her shoulders to reveal creamy skin with just enough muscle.

Wally did the same thing with Robin's shirt and pulled it off to reveal a slightly muscled chest. Wally trailed her hands across Robin's chest earning a slight moan from the reincarnated King.

Robin shifted them so that he was on top of Wally who was dressed in only a bra and her pants. Her face was as red as her hair but Robin thought that she was just as beautiful. Robin leaned down to kiss Wally again only this time it was more vicious and lustful which Wally returned.

The two teens knew that they weren't going all the way as the were _waay _to young for that type situation and their mentors would kill them. But no one said any thing about making out and foreplay as long as the Pants stayed on. Also knowing how insane Flash was when it came to his niece he probably brought Wally a Chasity Belt and was not afraid to use it if needed. Robin would make sure that there would be no need for The Chasity Belt.

The two heroes continued to make out for a while until they heard the door rattle.

"Hey why is this door locked?" Flash's muffled voice was heard through the door and he didn't sound happy at all. "Wally better not be in there with you Robin and if she is you two better not be doing what I think your doing cause so help me God Batman will be burying a partner." Flash yelled through the door just as a humming noise was heard.

Before Robin or Wally could even get their shirts Flash was through the door and was horrified at the position his beloved niece was in. Wally who was missing her shirt was underneath a shirtless Robin and both were turning red. Flash saw daddy red and Robin feared for his life.

Everyone jumped at the sound of the normal peacekeeping Flash screaming bloody murder and what were the words that shocked everyone. Well it was something along these lines.

"ROBIN, YOUR ASS IS MINE. YOU BETTER RUN AND FIND BATMAN AND PRAY THAT HE SAVES YOU BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

To say that everyone was shocked to see a shirtless Robin running a flying by them at speeds that not even Flash could go with said speedster chasing him with a look that could kill.

_Next chapter Does robin escape the wraith of a murderous Flash or will he die._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

Reviews are welcome thanks.

**ARTHOR'S NOTE: A FELLOW READER thebestoftherest HAS ASKED ME TO POST THIER STORY IDEA. THE STORY IDEA IS THAT WALLY BY SOME HAPPENING GETS SPLIT INTO TWO FORMS. A MALE AND FEMALE. TALK WITH thebestoftherest IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO THIS STORY.**


	27. Chapter 27

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THAT EVERYONE HAD GIVEN ME. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTERS FOR A FEW DAYS AS THE INTERNET IS GETTING FIX AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET ON. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

An: Robin is 15 in this story and Wally is 16.

Chapter 27

Robin breathed a sigh of relief when Flash finally stopped glaring at him after chasing him down across the mountain after finding him half naked on top of Wally who was also half naked. To say that Flash was upset was an understatement. Flash wanted to kill the Boy Wonder in cold blood. If it hadn't been for Batman coming to the aid of his sidekick Robin would have been vibrated into a wall and left to rot in said wall.

"Keep an eye on your sidekick or I swear that I will kill him with my bare hands." Flash growled out to Batman before he left the room.

Batman didn't say anything but he did glare at his young Ward who was trying to make himself look small. "Robin, please be careful where you and Wally make out." Batman told the 15 year old before he left the room also.

Robin felt a presence behind him so he turned around to see Merlin with a smile on his face.

"You set me up!" Robin cried.

"I did no such thing as you two acted on your own emotions that you have been hiding for to long." Merlin smirked.

Robin did his version of a BatGlare at his girlfriend's grandfather. This guy who was over a thousand years old was very annoying at times. Robin could see where Wally got her carefree attitude and love of life.

"Have fun little bird but not to much fun." Merlin said as he disappeared into a portal to who knew where.

Robin growled. He wanted to scream so badly but he didn't. Right now all he wanted to do was be with Wally who he knew was being yelled at by her uncle. Flash was so protective of Wally that he reminded Robin of Batman at times.

"So you and Wally got a little to close for Flash's comfort in the med bay?" A voice that Robin was dreading to hear was heard. The voice belonged to non other than Roy who like Flash was very protective of Wally. Sure Roy was protective of him but Wally was a girl and males tend to be more protective of females younger siblings than males.

"Yes Roy, Wally and I were making out when Flash caught us." Robin replied not even looking to his older brother so to speak.

"And you are still alive." Roy pointed out with a smirk.

Robin glared the red haired archer.

"I'm just going to make one thing clear Robin. I don't care if you are my little brother, if you do anything to hurt Wally I will personally hunt you down and believe me you will not like the consequences" The rebellious archer told the younger boy as he looked him straight where his eyes would be before he disappeared.

Robin rolled his eyes. It seemed that everyone was going to warn him about what they would do if he did anything to hurt Wally.

Few hours later Robin was practicing how to sword fight with the three Green Lanterns who were coming at him at the same time. The young hero would be lying if he said that the training was hard. It wasn't just hard, it was demanding. John, Hal and Guy were insane taskmasters that would not let up no matter how hurt he was. The Lanterns knew that Mordred wouldn't care if Robin was injured or not when he would fight next.

Robin was giving it his all. He had to in order to keep Wally safe. Mordred wanted her and would do anything to get her and rule the world. Which was something that Robin would never allow.

Unknown to everyone in the training room Wally was beginning her magical training in another part of the Cave even if she didn't believe in it but she knew that she had to be at the top of her game in order to help Robin out. Mordred had tried to kill her and her friends which was something that she would not put up with.

So far Wally had learned how to cast the fireball spell that Morgan had used on Mordred. As well as a few lighting spells. Morgan could tell that even though her granddaughter was half mortal she had a natural ability for magic even if she didn't believe in it.

"You have come a long way Aven from when we first started. Even Queen Mera thinks that as well." Morgan told Wally who smiled.

"Thanks Morgan. I know that I gave you a hard time when I first found out about who I was but now I understand why you wanted me to learn about magic. I need to know how to fight Mordred on his level so to speak." Wally replied with a smile as she said and incantation for a fire spell which turned out well save for the wind that was coming off of the fans caused the Fireball to head straight towards Morgan who merely created a water spell to destroy the FireBall.

"We have a long way to go." Morgan groaned out as she watched her granddaughter not give up on the spell that she was trying to master. The one word that Morgan would say to her friends that would describe Aven would be the word dedicated to what she believed in especially when it came to protecting her friends which was very much like Guinevere was like over a thousand years ago. It seemed that Guinevere was still around even though she was reincarnated into a 16 year old girl that was hot headed and stubborn but at the same time loyal and friendly.

"You have the makings of a great leader my dear Avenable and so does Robin." Morgan whispered to herself.

_Next chapter everyone prepares for the final battle with Mordred. Will the final battle be just like it was a thousand years ago or will it be different? Find out in the final chapters of Magic Soul._

Ideas welcomed anytime

review would be good as well. thanks


	28. Chapter 28

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES. SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I GOT EXTRA DAYS AT WORK AND I AM VERY TIRED BY THE TIME I GET HOME. MALAIZJAN DEJESUS GET CREDIT FOR AN IDEAS THAT SHE GAVE ME FOR THE LAST CHAPTER.**

_WARNING: ADULT THEMES I THINK._

Chapter 28

Several weeks had passed since Mordred's attack on the team in England and a lot had changed. Wally had learned almost all of her grandmother's spell to some point. The ones that she still had trouble were the spells that were emotion based.

Robin under the training of The Green Lanterns and Alfred learned how to used a sword the proper way. Who would have thought that Alfred who was very mild mannered would be able still pick up a sword and give Robin a beat down so bad that no one outside of the team would know about it but it was thanks to Batbutler that Robin new some modern day sword fighting moves.

The rest of the team and those that were the reincarnated Knights of the Round Table were also training as well. The knights that did not have any super powers practiced their skills from sun up to sun down as everyone knew that they would be in for the fight of their lives soon.

Due to the training Robin and Wally had barely spent anytime together so when everyone was taking a break from training the two reincarnated royals disappeared to some place where they could be alone. The place that they choose was a old closet that was way down in the bottom of the base where they were sure no one would find them.

Wally let out a groan as Robin assaulted her neck with a vigor that she had only seen in battle. The speedster had her hands wrapped around Robin's neck and pulled him closer to her body.

The two teen heroes hadn't had much time to be together since they started their training and another reason was a certain older protective blond haired speedster who wanted nothing more than to kill Robin the first time he had found The Boy Wonder and his niece shirtless and making out in the medical wing of the base. Thank goodness for Batman coming to the rescue of his ward and sidekick.

"Do you really think we should be doing this right now?" Wally asked between moans as Robin continued to assault her neck. The bruises would be gone in a matter of seconds due to her healing powers.

"No, but who is going to find us here in the basement of the Cave?" Robin asked as he took Wally's lips in a gentle kiss that turned aggressive thanks to Wally.

As the two were kissing the door flung open and the air immediately dropped several degrees. You could also feel the murderous feeling in the air and the look of pure fear in Wally's eyes. Robin knew just who was the one to make Wally have the much fear in her eyes and to tell you the truth Robin was scared as well.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Flash yelled as he yanked Robin away from his niece. He knew that it was going to be a challenge to keep Robin away from Wally but he didn't think it would be this hard.

"What does it look like Flash?" Wally replied with a happy smirk but deep down she was scared to death at what her uncle would do to her and Robin.

Flash glared at his his niece. He wasn't too happy about finding his niece once again making out with Robin but after a long talk with Iris he realized that Wally was acting like him when he first met Iris as the two of them would find places to sneak away from the world and make out. It wasn't that the older speedster didn't trust Robin as he knew that the even though Robin had been raised by a so called 'playboy' the Boy Wonder was nothing like his guardian and he would treat Wally with the respect that she deserved for if Robin didn't then there would be hell to pay.

Flash let out a sigh as he knew that he had no right to keep Wally and Robin away from each other cause if he did than the two teens would just find someway to be together. So if Flash let them be together then he wouldn't have to worry about Wally sneaking off somewhere to met Robin and do who knows what which once again Flash knew Robin would never do anything to hurt Wally.

"Let me tell you one thing Robin. If you ever do anything to hurt Wally so help me you will not live to see the next day of your life." Flash threatened with a growl causing the normally calm Boy Wonder to shake uncontrollably at the killing intent coming off of a hero that was normally laid back and calm.

Robin did the only thing he could do at the moment and that was nod his head at his girlfriend's father figure and mentor.

Flash narrowed his eyes at the young bat before he left the room. As soon as he left the room both teens gave a sigh of relief. Robin honestly thought that Flash was going to kill him but didn't. Thank you God for Auntie Iris who was really the only one that could calm him down at times.

Wally was just glad that her overprotective uncle didn't kill Robin. She was brought out her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder and once again felt lips on her lips and felt herself be gently slammed up against the wall of the closet. Neither one knew when they would be able to have some alone time again so they would make the best of it while they could.

_Next chapter The final battle will begin. Who will come out the winner and who will die. Find out in the final chapters of Magic Soul._

Ideas welcomed anytime

reviews would be great as well. thanks


	29. Chapter 29

**THANKS FOR THE ALL THE REVIEWS. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. I PROMISE. ALSO THE PERSONA OF THE KNIGHTS ARE MY OWN PERSONAL OPTION AND SOMEWHAT BASED ON THE TV SERIES MERLIN STARING COLIN MORGAN. YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT AS IT IS A GOOD SHOW.**

Chapter 29

Batman was proud of his ward as he stood beside his girlfriend and teammates and in this case member of the Flash villain gallery as the entire team of reincarnated Knights of the Round Table got ready to battle Mordred who they knew had a few tricks up his sleeves.

"Remember everyone to keep an eye on Mordred at all time as he can disappear in a flash and be behind you before you know it." Merlin told the team that would go and fight Mordred with the exception of Alfred who was far to old to fight but would support them behind the scenes and have the med bay ready for those that would come back injured.

"I wish you all the best of luck and am sad that I can't join you in battle but my prayers will be with you." Alfred told the team with a sad smile on his face.

"You will be with us in spirit Batbutler." Artemis said with a smile on her face. She was very fond of Alfred as the man even though he was up there in ages could still strike fear into your hearts just by looking at you.

Alfred nodded his head before he disappered into the Cave. He was quietly praying that everyone came back safe and alive.

"Is everyone ready?" Robin asked everyone that was going with him. The young hero heard several 'yes's'. "Alright then, let's go find us an evil magician and show him what it means to mess with us."

The Reincarnated King and Queen along with the reincarnated Knights of the Round Table headed for the Zeta-Tubes.

Captain Cold watch as Hartley left with the group of heroes. The ice themed villian couldn't help but worry about Pied Piper as he and the other Rouges with the exception of Trickster had taken care of Hartley since he was 12 years old after he was kicked out of his house for being Gay.

Cold was also concerned about Kid Flash as even though she was a hero's sidekick she was still thier baby who would always come and see them when she was having trouble with something in her life or when Flash was unable to help her.

"Do not worry Sir. I have faith that Miss Wally will return safely." Alfred said bring Cold out of his thoughts as he turned to where the aging Butler was at.

"You think so?" Cold asked as his voice betrayed his feelings.

"I know so Sir." Alfred replied with a slight smile before he returned to his duties of cleaning The Cave up. It was a mess but what did you expect when you had several teenagers living in a small place.

"I do hope you're right." Cold replied as the only thing he could do was wait for his some what son and Kid Flash to return.

Meanwhile the team of reincarnated legendary figures headed back to England to where The Last Batte had happened a thousand years ago. It seemed fitting that the battle between Robin and Mordred should happen in the place that Mordred had killed Arthur. Now it was going to be reversed where Mordred would be defeated and inprisoned forever in a crystal. There was just one little problem with the place that The Last Battle was fought in which Roy had no trouble making his voice known.

"You know for someone that wants to take over the world you would think he would be easy to find." Roy complained as he walked through a swamp.

"I have to agree with you on that Red." Artemis replied with frown as she followed Robin through the mud.

"I know that everyone is upset with the current situation but this is the last known place that Mordred was last seen." Merlin replied as he rolled his eyes at Lancelot's reincarnation which was so much like the original that it was scary, Lancelot was somewhat of a jerk and did like to voice his option but he was insanely protective of Arthur and Gwen to the point that he did die for them against Mordred.

"Ask and you shall receive mortal." The evil voice of Mordred clled out from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see the insane magician with a smirk on his face and a really big sword that rivaled Excalibur's beauty.

"Surrender Mordred and you will not be harmed." Robin yelled out as she took a stance in front of Wally who was ready to fight. The other heroes had thier weapons out and were also ready to fight.

"Oh young Arthur it you you that will surrender and then I will have your Queen." Mordred yeled out as he charged the group.

_Next chapter The Final Battle has begun who will win and who will die._

Ideas are welcomed for the final battle and what could happened.

Reviews are welcomed. Thanks.


	30. Chapter 30

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR ALL THIER SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY. I AM SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE BUT I WAS BUSY AT WORK AND HAD WRITER'S BLOCK, ALSO SO I LOST MY GRANDFATHER THE 22 OF JANURAY. SO I HAVE BEEN A LITTLE DEPRESSED.**

_**I USED A SCENE FROM JUSTICE LEAGUE IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

WARNING: SLIGHT ADULT THEMES.

Chapter 30

Robin got into a fighting stance like the rest of his teammates and mentors. Red Arrow, Green Arrow and Artemis raised their bow and arrows in the direction of Mordred and fired off a round of arrows which the sorcerer destroyed with a flick of his hand.

Mordred then created a gust of wind that sent the archers flying into the trees.

"Your fight is with me Arthur, not your little knights." Mordred cackled.

"Okay, we have now found a cackle that it worst the Robin's." Someone blurted out.

M'gann who had insisted that she come along linked everyone up so that Mordred would not know of their plans.

"_We need to surrounded him but remember that he is a magic user and will stop at nothing to get what he wants." _Merlin told the team of heroes as the shattered and got into different places surrounding the insane Sorcerer.

"You think that you can stop me? Don't make me laugh. A thousand years ago no one could stop me and today is the day that I will rule the world with Guinevere by my side." Mordred yelled out only to stop in mid laughing as he was kicked in where the sun don't shine by Kid Flash.

"Like Hell I will ever be by your side." Wally screamed as she threw a fireball at the black haired man only for it to be stopped with a water spell. Suddenly before Wally could even move she felt a hand around her throat. The hand wasn't squeezing her tight but it was just tight enough for her not to be able to move.

"You still have the same spunk that you had a thousand years ago. However this time I have no plans on killing you. You will be by my side." Mordred said as he place a hard kiss on Wally's lips before a Bat-a-rang came out of no where forcing Mordred to let go of his prize.

"Don't you ever touch her again." Robin yelled as he threw more bat-a-rangs at Mordred.

"Oh little king. Once you are out the way I plan of touching her in more ways than you think." Mordred smirked as he conjured up a wind spell and blasted it at Batman who was sneaking up behind him.

Batman was sent flying very much like that Archers into the trees but was caught by M'gann who used her powers.

"_This is not working. We have to figure out a way to distract him._" Pied Piper said as he brought his lips to his flute and began to play a tune that he hoped would work in keeping Mordred occupied enough for Robin to come up with a plan. Hartley wanted to hurt Mordred very badly for what he just did to Wally. No one mess with Baby Flash and gets away with it.

Mordred didn't know what was going on but all he knew was that his body had ceased to be able to move for try as he might he could not move. It was after a few moments did Mordred realized that the teenager dressed in a outfit very similar to one worn a thousand years ago was the one that was manipulating his body by the tune that he was playing. It was then that threw what they had at Mordred who was helpless to do anything about it.

"_Guys, I can't play this song forever." _Hartley said as he felt his body going numb from all the playing that he was doing.

"_Just play for a little bit longer Hartley. Merlin and Morgan need time to recite the spell that will encase Mordred in crystal._" Wally told her friend as she watched her grandparents join hands and start to speak in words that she could tell were Latin. What they said she had no idea.

Suddenly without warning Mordred let out a blast of magic that crippled everyone and cause Hartley to stop playing and clutch his hears as his implants when haywire from the noise.

"Do you fools think that you can stop me with a simple song?" Mordred yelled as he charged Robin who brought up Excalibur and block the attack.

Robin and Mordred fought for what seemed like hours until Robin saw a chance to try a new move that he had only learned the day before. He just prayed that it worked.

Robin charged at Mordred who just held up a finger and pointed it at Robin and blasted the young Bat with a streak of light only for a shield to appear out of no where blocking the light and sending it back at Mordred.

"Nice save KF." Robin said out loud to his girlfriend but the victory was short lived as Mordred shot multiple beams of light towards all the heroes.

The Lanterns created shields around all those that they could but some were left out. Wally and Robin were two those left out. The reincarnated King and Queen were his straight on by the beams but were not injured that badly. Well Wally wasn't hurt badly do to her healing powers but Robin was out for the count.

Wally looked at Mordred who was powering up for another powerful spell. It was then that the young speedster knew what she had to do. She was scared but being a hero meant that sometimes you have to lay down your life for those you loved.

So Wally ran towards Mordred until he hit him in the chest so hard that he was knocked back. Wally ran and ran each time making sure to hit him. She could feel herself being pulled into the Speed Force but knew that she couldn't allow herself to be pulled into the Force just yet. She had to make sure that Mordred was stopped.

Merlin and Morgan had manage to complete the spell and watch as Mordred grew weaker and weaker with each hit from their granddaughter. They only had one shot and they had to wait for the right moment to do so.

The moment was when Mordred fell to his knees from a very hard punch. The two immortal users of magic yelled the Latin word for capture at the same time and just like that Mordred was encased in a giant crystal. He was alive and would remain in the crystal for the rest of time.

But there was another matter that was needed to be taken care of and that was Wally who had run so fast that she was vibrating in place. So fast that she was becoming translucent.

"Wally, listen to me you have to slow down before the Force takes you." Flash yelled as he raced over to where his neice was at and grabbed her hand in an attempt to keep her out of the Speed Force which seemed to be working.

"_**I'm trying uncle Barry."**_ Wally replied her voice echoing.

"Hang on Baby Flash." Hartley yelled as he grabbed on to Flash and started to pull Wally and Flash away from he vortex of energy that was forming behind Wally and started to pull her in,

Suddenly like clockwork everyone grabbed a part of Wally and began to pull her back away from the vortex.

"Listen to me Wally. You can leave me like this. We made a promise to each other that we would always be together and let me tell you something. If you go in the Vortex then damn it so am I. I AM NOT LOSING YOU." Robin yelled as despite his injuries grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's other hand and pulled with all of his might.

As if that was the magic phrase Wally started turning solid again and with the help of her friends and family and member of the Rogues she was able to take control of her body and move away from the vortex which was disappearing behind her.

Several moments passed before everyone had pulled Wally away from the vortex which had closed. Wally had become completely solid once again and as soon as she did collapsed in to her Robin and Barry's loving arms.

"I can never go that fast again. If I don't think that I will be able to come back." Wally told everyone present as she fell asleep.

_Final chapter. Find out what happens to everyone in the final chapter of Magic Soul._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

Reviews would be great as well. Thanks.

AN: this was not an easy chapter to write but i think i did a okay job.


	31. Chapter 31

**HEY EVERYONE. WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER. I HOPE THAT EVERYONE HAD ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING IT. **

Chapter 31

Robin watch as his girlfriend slept peacefully in the medical bed that Alfred had ready for her once they arrived back at the cave. Other then being very exhausted from using her speed to defeat Mordred, Wally was going to be alright. All she needed was some rest.

Artemis and The Arrows were getting their injuries looked at which were mostly cuts and scratches from being thrown into the trees. Batman had a broken rib from being thrown back into the trees by Mordred that was healed with a little bit of help from Morgan who used a healing spell on the Dark Knight much to his displeasure.

Pied Piper had his ears looked at and they found that he would need to have his cortical implants reconfigured do to what Mordred did to them but other than that the young Rogue was fine and currently out cold on a medical bed that was close to Wally.

The Lanterns were fine other then they needed to recharge their rings.

Aqualad who had been knocked out by a strong blast of magic at the beginning of the battle was also fine other than he has a major headache that would go away in time.

Flash was getting his hands looked at as Wally had burned them when she couldn't stop vibrating. Thank goodness for his healing powers or Flash's hands would have scars for the rest of his life and also Flash may not have been able to use his hands again.

Superboy was pissed to say the least. He couldn't do anything do to Mordred having found a piece of kryptonite and used it on him. He was weak and unable to move for the most of the battle.

"So what's going to happen to Mordred now that he is trapped in a giant crystal?" Robin asked as he held one of Wally's hands.

"Mordred will be taken to a place where he will not be able to get free for some time. Remember that no spell is permanent in life and that over time Mordred will escape and it will be the job of the next set of reincarnated Arthur and Guinevere and the Knights to stop him." Merlin told the young hero as he sat down on the other side of Wally's bed. "When that happens Morgan and I will be ready to train the newest heroes."

"I wouldn't be surprised if one of the reincarnations would be related to you in some way Merlin." Flash pointed out with a smirk as he got his hands wrapped in bandages.

"Ha ha very funny Flash. Although it could happen as I never thought that Avenable would be the reincarnated form of Gwen. It is so scary how much like the late Queen she is and that temper." Merlin pointed out as he thought of his late friend.

"Enough of the talk. I want everyone that is not seriously injured to leave and let Miss Wally get some rest and that includes you as well Flash." Alfred ordered as he glared at Flash who the loyal butler knew wanted to stay.

Everyone piled out the med bay as even Batman did was Alfred told him to do after all Alfred was the father figure to Batman and loyal to death to the Dark Knight. Well everyone but Robin left the room. Alfred knew how stubborn his somewhat grandson could be when his mind was made up.\

"If you should require anything Master Robin, please do not be afraid to ask." Alfred told the young hero as he left the room.

Robin nodded as he went back to holding his girlfriend's hand. He knew that Wally was going to be alright but he wanted to be there when she woke up.

Several hours passed and Wally still had not woken up but Hartley had and let the room but not before telling Robin just what he would do to him if Robin ever hurt Baby Flash in any way, shape or form.

For the first time Robin was scared of a villain that had morals and a code to follow but returned his thoughts back to the sleeping red head who made a moan showing that she was starting to wake up.

"Any body get the name of the planet that fell on me?" Wally asked as she sat up with the help of Robin.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked as he got Wally a couple of pain pills and a glass of water.

"Like I've been pulled in a million directions. Did we get Mordred as I don't remember much after hitting him a couple of times." Wally replied and asked as she took the pills and swallowed them before taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, we got Mordred who is now entombed in a giant crystal and will stay there for a long time until our previous lives are reincarnated again." Robin explained as he helped his girlfriend out of the bed and into a wheelchair as her body was still to weak to do much of anything.

"Ready to face the crowd of loving mentors and parental figures and in Pied Piper's case Rogue gallery?" Robin asked as he wheeled Wally to the door of the med bay and opened it to reveal several happy faces of Wally's family and friends.

"Oh thank goodness you woke up!" Flash exclaimed and being the mother hen that he was ran over to his niece and hugged the daylights out of her.

"Barry, let her breath." Iris yelled as she waked over to where her husband and niece were and puled her worried husband off of Wally.

"Sorry."

The rest of the day was spent with Wally and her friends and family and once again villain in the case of Pied Piper who was relaying information to the other Rogues by communicator that Batman had given them for this situation.

Wally knew that something was up about her grandparents as they looked at her with sad eyes. The young speedster had a feeling that she wasn't going to be seeing her grandparents for a while now that Mordred had been taken care of and she was right as the two magic users came up to her to tell her goodbye.

"I wish that we could stay longer but we need to make sure that Mordred is hidden for the next thousand years and guarded. But remember Aven that we will always be watching you and looking out for you and Robin as well. Your Grandfather and I will always love you no matter what you do." Morgan told Wally as she and Merlin hugged their granddaughter tightly and kissed her forehead with a gentle and loving kiss.

"I love you guys too." Wally replied with tears in her eyes as she hugged her grandparents back.

Merlin and Morgan let go of Wally and headed for the center of the room and said a chant that caused them to disappear into thin air.

Robin wrapped his arms around Wally and held her tight as he knew what it was like to lose a part of your family.

"I'll always be there for you Wally no matter what happens I will never leave you." Robin whispered into the red head's ear earning a smile from her.

_**Epilogue **_

Many years had passed since the day that Wally found out that she was a sorceress and the Reincarnation of a legendary Queen. Her life changed for the better as she learned more about who she was from Zatara who taught the do's and don'ts of magic. Her relationship with Robin grew into a deep love and soon after they both turned 18 they got married. Wally always knew that even though her mother and Grandparents were missing from her life she always knew that they were watching out for her and her family.

_**Well everyone this is the end of Magic Soul. To tell you the truth when I first started the story I never thought of using the Legend of King Arthur until one of my readers who I have become good friends with suggested the idea of using Arthur and the legend surrounding him. I want to thank everyone for all the support and ideas that you all gave me. Please also thank Malaizjan DeJesus for her help as this story would be nothing with out her.**_

_**Look forward to other stories in the near future. **_

**THIS IS SASSBRAT SAYING PEACE OUT AND UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


End file.
